


SolidS Lovers

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Idols, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: After being part of SolidS and having a really busy schedule, Dai takes advantage of his first long and free weekend to go and visit his cousin Yufuin En to Binan City, little he knows that things will be more chaotic than in Tokyo.





	1. Nice to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure which fandom will be more likely to kill me... maybe both,... but just know that I love Boueibu and I love SolidS and I also love Umehara Yuichiro and it's mainly his fault that I'm writing this, but also my friend's fault... so... sorry if someone feels offended with this...   
> thisisalsotowriteaboutbabyDaiXDD

**SolidS Lovers**

**Chapter: Nice to see you again!**

People all around slowly starts to clean the studio, the photo session for the day is over and everyone has the right to start enjoying their free time. The popularity of the new idol group, “SolidS”, has increased in the last months and it’s getting harder to have available time between photoshoots, recordings, interviews, and others.

“Good work today.”

“Thank you for your hard work!”

The photographers say, the purple haired man bows to them and thanks them as well for their hard work as well as the other group member. Then, a blond young man sighs, it is finally the end of their work and as a miracle they have a long weekend ahead. Tsubasa smiles at the thought of all the things they can do during these four days with no commitments.

“Ah! We’re finally done! Dai-chan, let’s go out this weekend! We can go to that new café, I heard they have a nice variety in sweet pastries,” he says and puts his arms around the other with some difficulty due to the difference in heights.

“Can’t” replies the boy without looking at this partner.

They already know that the youngest doesn’t like to share a lot about his plans, but normally he would reply something as ‘don’t be so annoying’ or ‘stop clinging on me’. However, to immediately reject Tsubasa is not something normal, so Rikka and Tsubasa stare at Dai in disbelief. Once he notices that those two are looking at him, he feels the need to just run straight to the toilet and avoid the issue, but he knows that is better to give some explanation.

“I previously consulted it with Shiki and he said it was ok, I’ll visit one relative of mine…” Dai says, but the curious looks from Rikka and Tsubasa do not stop.

“He did, he’s going for three days, you gotta get back here before Monday’s afternoon to start recording the new song,” Shiki comments while looking at some of the shots they took during today’s session.

“Yes, I already have everything prepared, there will not be any problem,” Dai responds and gets his stuff ready to leave the studio.

“Have your phone on in any case we may change the plans,” Shiki advices before the other leaves.

“Yes, no problem, see you on Monday,” and just like that with no further talk the tallest member of the unit takes his bags and leaves the studio.

Tsubasa keeps starting, out of the three he seems to be the saddest, but also, he looks offended.

“How is it possible that Dai-chan didn’t tell me about these plans? How is it that he disrespected his older brother!” the blond guy dramatically says at Rikka.

“You know you really aren’t his brother, right?” the man says while bitterly laughing.

“Don’t kill my sentimental moment, Rikka!”

“Stop making a fuss about it, we all need some time alone, maybe Dai needs that time now or maybe he really wants to see that cousin of his,” Shiki says giving the final look and approving the material to go into the production department.

“Cousin? What?!!! Dai-chan is so selfish!!!!” now Tsubasa screams even more and Rikka and Shiki stare at him with a severe look so he stops his tantrum.

“Why is Dai selfish, Tsubasa? And please stop screaming, we’re still in the studio.”

“If this cousin is the cousin I met a couple of years ago, it’s the cousin that leaves in an onsen area, we could say that is almost a rural town, it’s kind of closed to Tokyo, I’m sure Dai-chan is going to the onsen!!!!”

“It’s that cousin,” Shiki confirms and Tsubasa makes a bigger tantrum

The only thing Shiki knows is that they rather won’t go back to that studio for a while. On the other hand, Rikka better texts Dai so he can hurry up and Tsubasa don’t get the chance to catch him up at the train station.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Luckily, when Dai receives Rikka’s text about hurrying up, he is already in the train, letting himself enjoy some sweets that Rikka bought him just the previous day. Anyone could have said that Rikka knew about the trip, but being completely honest, Dai was careful enough to just inform Shiki about it. Being honest, he feels kind of bad for not going to his parent’s place during such a long weekend. However, in any case he is almost sure that Tsubasa will go at any moment to visit them during this weekend, mainly to complain about the fact that he didn’t take him with him. If he remember clearly, when Tsubasa met his cousin he was so excited with the idea of an onsen town that couldn’t stop asking questions about the place. That day his cousin had such an incredible patience, of course that would only lead to the poor boy getting to fall deeply asleep once that Tsubasa left them alone. He sighs at the memory, it seems that that was a long time ago, even farther away than his days as a swimmer… well, at least now he’s coming and finally accepting his cousin’s proposal to go there and take a time off.

Although, it took him more than expected to be honest. He shakes off the feeling of guiltiness for not going sooner. Nonetheless, if he has to defend himself, the truth is that he never thought that he would become part of an idol unit which would make even more complicated his visit to his cousin. He looks through the window, it’s going to be a nice weekend, no pressures or rushes from going to one place to another. That is the best thing of visiting En, Dai knows how lazy En can be and that’s a good reason to trust that is going to be a relaxing weekend. He closes his eyes and let himself get some rest before getting to Binan City.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As usual the five boys are in the club room, reading, texting, checking information or just sleeping. Nonetheless, the sleeping boy is soon awakened by a text message, reluctantly he opens his eyes and takes out his phone. Then, the teen seems happier than before, the bespectacled teen that is in front of him realizes of the sudden change and looks at him.

“Something good?”

“My cousin will be here in forty minutes, so I’m gonna take my leave,” Yufuin announces.

“You mean the so-called cousin that belongs to an idol unit? And let’s be clear, to the newest and most popular “SolidS” unit,” the pink haired mocks him again, he has been the only one to not be so fond of the idea of En having a famous cousin.

“Yes, that one, Atsushi, do you want to go with me?” En quickly ignores Ryuu’s sarcasm.

“Sure, just let me get my stuff ready,” Atsushi replies and backs his book inside his bag.

“Oh, come on senpai, don’t get mad, I also want to go!” Ryuu says and leaves his phone on the table.

“Me too, me too! I wanna meet En-chan-senpai’s family!” Yumoto who has been too quiet suddenly says leaving Wombat finally free.

“Io, you too, right? you want to come as well?”

“Well, if everyone is going I guess I can join.”

“Oi, oi, it’s not a social gathering, it’s just going to the train station to pick him up, and he’s not good when meeting new people,” En says remembering the times they have been together and how his cousin stumbles with his words.

“Isn’t he supposed to be an idol?” Ryuu questions raising his eyebrow.

En sighs in defeat, if he denies this Ryuu will forever mock him that he was just making up this story. Since the moment he told them that Murase Dai is his cousin, the pink haired loudly laugh at him. The reasons, well Dai’s description mentions him as an athlete that had to leave swimming behind because on an injure. Just that phrase was enough for Ryuu to deny the fact that they could be relatives.

“Ok, sure, let’s go all together to the train station to cause some kind of anxiety attack to my cousin who is coming here to relax just a bit.”

“Great, let’s go!” the pink-haired says without paying much attention to what the oldest member said, so he stands up and drags Io with him.

En sighs, his cousin may get overwhelmed and angry at him. He never mentions to Dai that a whole ‘welcoming group’ was going to be there for him. Honestly, En is just hoping that Dai has gotten more used to speaking with people now that he is in that idol unit.

The group of five teenagers and Wombat leaves the school and so they walk together to the train station. Once there, they have to wait around ten minutes before the train arrives and En gets a new message with a simple ‘I’m here, where are you?’ The tallest boy from the Defense Club tries to find his cousin by taking a look around the crowd and a tiny grin is shown on his face once he finally gets to see him.

“Oi, Dai!” En yells waving his hand.

Not that far away a light-blue haired young man turns around and waves back, walking towards the small group of teenagers. Awkwardly, he stops before reaching the group, there are more people than the ones he was expecting. He has to admit that he was sure that En’s best friend would come with him, but he didn’t know that all of his cousin’s friends were coming as well.

“Sorry, I know you were expecting a small welcoming,” En already knows what’s going on and why his cousin’ smile has vanished a bit too quick.

“It’s ok, no problem at all,” Dai replies and greets the other boys who are too shocked to listen to his voice, it sounds too similar to En, well it’s practically En’s voice.

“Io… it’s really him… it’s really Murase Dai, he is really one of the SolidS members” Ryuu whispers to his best friend, pulling Io’s wrist.

“I know, I’m also looking at him, I didn’t know you were a fanboy for that unit, though,” Io says and then looks at the young idol, “I’m Naruko Io, and this is Zaou Ryuu,” Io introduces both of them since Ryuu seems to be trying too hard to assimilate the whole situation.

“Hello, I’m Hakone Yumoto! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Same here, Kinugawa Atsushi, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you all,” the tallest man says after all the introductions are done and slowly bent, the others correspond the gesture in the same way.

Murase looks with curiosity, he would have never imagined such a peculiar group of friends for his cousin. Then, his eyes land on Wombat, the pink mammal hasn’t moved a lot and so he is afraid to ask if the pink thing is real or not.

“Well, let’s get going, I’m sure mom will kill me if we get home too late.”

“Eh??!! Aren’t you going to the Kurotama Bath today??” Yumoto asks too surprised shaking Wombat and the poor alien trying hard not to make a move.

“Yumoto, Murase-san may be too tired from the trip,” Atsushi says trying to reason with the youngest boy.

“Ah…. I see, but a hot bath will be also fine for him.”

“Well, I actually came here to go to an onsen, maybe auntie can wait a bit for us, and please you can call me Dai,” the idol doesn’t know the exact reason why, but he just feels that he couldn’t let down the youngest boy.

“I’ll call her.”

Defeated, Yufuin calls his mom and tell her about the sudden change of plans. As he has assumed, his mother is not really happy with the news, but she agrees as long as they can be at home before dinner time. Yumoto is the happiest with this outcome and he quickly gets to feel attached to Dai, linking his arm to one of the other boy and carrying Wombat with the other. En actually sighs at the sight, sometimes Yumoto is just a little too energetic, but being honest he is happy to see that Dai is not feeling too out of place.

“It was true,” En listens to Ryuu whispering and he shrugs.

“Maybe we don’t share many interests, but we are family, and we do have things in common,” the dirty blond comments while he keeps looking at how Yumoto is practically making Dai run with him.

“Like your voice, I could swear that listening to him is like listening to you,” Atsushi is the one who says that, “I haven’t listened to songs from his unit, are they good?”

“Pretty much, they have a great variety of rhythms and lyrics.”

“You haven’t listened to SolidS, Kinugawa-senpai?!” the pink haired screams, making Yumoto and Dai turn around.

“So, you _are_ a fan,” Io remarks with a grin.

Immediately, Zaou madly blushes, but if he has to admit it, then yes, he is a fan. After overcoming his embarrassment, he says it out loud and the guys just grin, and keep walking. That was probably the reason why Ryuu couldn’t believe that En and Dai are related. It is very likely to imagine that the boy read hundreds of magazines articles about the unit and so he wouldn’t accept that easily that someone like En could be a relative of a famous boy, especially the sportive kind of man. When they get to the Kurotoma, as usual they greet Goura and introduce Dai to the older Hakone. Goura, being the type of guy he is, doesn’t even know he is meeting someone who is famous and simply tells him to enjoy the bath. Once they are undressing, Dai gets to realize that all of them are wearing the same kind of bracelet. Nonetheless, he doesn’t mention anything, maybe he would remember about that later and ask En about it, so he just follows as the boys go to soak themselves in the hot water.

As soon as he submerges his body into the hot water, Dai feels instantly more relaxed. En has been completely right when telling him that this water can make miracles. Being honest, he has been feeling a lot of tension and stress with the recent popularity and it’s really nice to have some time to relax and be out of the city.

“So, how is it?” En asks him sitting next to him.

“You were right, this is the best,” the young man replies and closes his eyes.

“Told you so, you should have come when that happened.”

En comments, and he should have known better, just when Dai hears that phrase he gets a gloomy expression, and his right hand is immediately placed on his left shoulder. He sighs and then he looks up at En.

“I know I should have come, but… you know, they day I was supposed to come here, that was the day Tsubasa and I met Shiki and Rikka, so…”

“Got it, everything has its right place and time, right?”

“Yes.”

Suddenly, Dai stops talking, he feels as the other boys are just staring at them, and he has finally come to realize how uncomfortable he feels with that. On the other side, as soon as the boys realize that they were completely focused in the other two boys’ conversation, most of them blush and try to do something else.

“Amazing,” Yumoto says deeply concentrated at looking at En and Dai.

“What is it, Yumoto?”

“Atsushi-senpai, their voices… are the same, that’s amazing!” the youngest says as if he is talking about a magic trick that the two older boys in the place are performing.

En facepalms himself while Dai simply laughs uncomfortably at the comment.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After the bath, getting dress and going through the biggest fanboy moment that Ryuu could have (he took at least ten selfies with Dai), En and Dai are finally walking to Yufuin’s place. They talk and remember old times, before En moved to Binan City and they used to see each other almost every weekend.

“I’m glad that we continue having our weekends at my place, Okui-san was just too much,” En comments.

“He is too much, seriously, he is just… like a kid, but you actually deal pretty good with that little one,” Dai suddenly comments.

“Yumoto? Oh… well, I guess.”

“All of you are pretty closed to each other, aren’t you?”

“Why do you say that?” En questions trying to hold his laugh.

“All of you wear the same kind bracelet… I assume the weird pink thing is like the club mascot… though it scares me when it finally moved… I thought it was a toy.”

If only En could have a nice way to tell all the truth to Dai. However, he never thought that Dai would meet all of his friends, plus Wombat, so he never thought about a story to tell in regards the love-bracelets and Wombat. Just when he is trying to find a way to reply and stop laughing like an idiot, the thing he wished that wouldn’t happen, happens. His love-bracelet gives him the tiny shock and shines.

“Great…” En mutters, “Listen, I forgot something at Kurotama, I’m going back really fast, do you think you can get home from here?”

“I can go with you,” Dai replies.

“NO! … I mean, don’t worry you must be tired and,” the lovebracelet gives him the sign again and he wants to curse out loud.

“En?”

“I’ll be right back.”

The dirty blond turns back, he hopes the others get there as fast as possible so he can really go back with his cousin. When getting to Kurotama, he catches up with Yumoto and Wombat, then shortly after Atsushi also joins them. The three of them hurry towards the school. In the worst case, they know they will have to wait a little bit longer if Ryuu and Io got to the train, but until that gets to be confirmed is better if they get to Binan High and see what kind of monster they would have to face.

“There!” Yumoto screams when looking a weird and giant test tube walking around.

“Ok, let’s just do this,” En is the one who says and for the first time is the first one to transform.

“Oi!!! Wait for us!” Ryuu, who is running with Io towards them, yells and quickly the five get to transform into the Battle Lovers.

When the monster notices them, it instantly start to throw some sticky liquids and some other kind of explosive liquids at them. The boys jump and avoid the attacks as much as they can.

“Why is this monster so aggressive?! It hasn’t stopped attacking us since he saw us!” Vesta complains, avoiding another bunch of the sticky and yellowish substance.

“Can we just go to the part when we perform the final attack?” Sulfur suggest, moving faster to help Vesta who got his leg hit by the monster.

“I don’t think it can work, we need to individually attack him and then go all for all,” Epinard instruct them.

They all nod and jump at the same time, taking out their love-sticks and pointing them out to the monster. Just with a simple look they know it’s the time to attack and make the monster weaker, the five of them throws their powers at Test Tube monster, getting the outcome that they need.

“Now Scarlet!” Cerulean screams, but before all of them can continue another voice intervenes.

“En? Is that you?”

Dai followed him all the way to the school and even worst, somehow he is able to recognize him while being transform as a Battle Lover.

 

 

 


	2. The Secret is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that En is a Battle Lover, Dai tries to overcome the shock as fast as possible, since he gets another surprised news, Rikka and Tsubasa are coming as well to Binan City. However, none of them can imagine that also his leader would give up to the magic and the temptation of visiting a natural onsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being honest, I'm surprised this fic has gotten so many hits with just one chapter... it actually beat the hell up of all my other fics.... I think LOL
> 
> Thank you all for the support and for those comments that made me so happy and motivated me a lot more to continue with the idea!

**SolidS Lovers**

**The Secret is out**  

All of the boys nod and jump at the same time, taking out their love-sticks and pointing them out to the monster. Just with a simple look they know it’s the time to attack and make the monster weaker, the five of them throw their powers at the Test Tube monster, getting the outcome that they need.

“Now Scarlet!” Cerulean screams, but before all of them can continue another voice intervenes.

“En? Is that you?”

A voice calls out, for a moment all of the Battle Lovers stay frozen, no movement at all. How is it possible that Murase has recognized En? Aren’t they supposed to be under the protection of that censorship that Wombat claims to be of cutting edge technology? Just when all of them are letting themselves get lost into their thoughts, the monster seems to regain its strength. The test tube slowly stands up and shots again the weird substances that are coming from its insides straight to Dai. Cerulean hurries to save the boy from the attack and get him out of the attack’s way just in time.

“Geez, that one was closed!” the Battle Lover expresses and then looks back at the idol, “Are you ok?”

“You really are En… what’s going on?” Murase asks, clearly shocked by whatever is going on that he still is not able to understand.

“Ah… just a daily issue, wait here and don’t get closer, got it? Ok see you!” En tries not to reveal much, he honestly wishes he wouldn’t have to give any explanation, but he knows that that won’t be possible.

Back in battle, Cerulean attacks the monster with his special attack, helping the Battle Lovers Vesta and Sulfur that are trying to minimize the monster’s power. Once the three of them have weaken the monster, Epinard and Scarlet throws a combination of their attacks as well. Just then, they know it’s the moment in which they can go for the final blown. All of them invoke their maximum power to join their love-sticks and just then Yumoto being the energetic boy he is, throw the “Love Attack” against the monster, finally knocking it up.

“No inspirational discourse today?” Vesta asks when he sees that Scarlet is going to continue with the “Lover Shower.”

“To be honest, I didn’t pay attention to the monster’s problem today, I got too shocked when Cerulean-senpai’s cousin recognized him,” the red battle lover expresses with some bitter laughs.

As soon as the blond says those words, Cerulean seems to remember about his cousin, and so while Scarlet is performing the “Love Shower,” he goes with his cousin. The teen idol is behind some bushes, he has a poker face expression on his face, something normal, but En knows that he is having problems trying to understand. Knowing that there’s no way he can hide this from Dai, he calls out his transformation by saying the phrase “Love out.” Bright cerulean lights surround his body and then he shows up in front of Dai wearing his uniform and being just completely normal. Just as he was before they broke apart moments ago.

“I know it’s weird,” En says trying to look for better words.

“I just need… is there a toilet around?” 

“We can go home for that, and try to talk while walking…” the dirty blond insists, he knows that when Dai gets too shocked or anxious he needs to go to refugee himself in a toilet, but Dai simply looks away and doesn’t answer him.

“Guys… is everything ok?” Atsushi asks, now he has also come back to his normal being.

Realizing that he is surrounded by familiar faces and knowing that all of them are En’s friends, Dai assumes all the boys were also fighting against that thing, being honest he was only able to recognize En. He feels confused, aren’t these things supposed to be just fantasy? People transforming and battling weird monsters… that should be only possible in fiction, right? Besides, how the hell his laziest cousin has become a hero? Because, En is a kind of hero, right? Even if the clothes are not really appropriate for an intimidating hero. Since he has no route of escape, he stands up and looks again to all the boys, even the weird animal is there, but now the youngest boy is not carrying it.

“It’s ok,” Dai says since En is just staring at him trying to decipher his emotions.

“Why don’t you cuddle Wom-san? It always makes me feel good!” Yumoto mentions trying to help in the situation, while the other 4 Battle Lovers just stare at him in disbelief.

“I don’t think that cuddling Wombat can help, that’s kind of gross,” Yufuin rejects the offer for Dai who seems too stuck at how to reply that.

“I’m not a gross being! You’re so disrespectful Yufuin-san!”

“Do you really need to talk right now? We were almost out of the weird situation!” En complains to Wombat who hides behind Yumoto’s legs.

“There, there, let’s try to calm,” Atsushi proposes and again the looks are directed towards Dai.

Even if Dai is trying his hardest to understand all the issue, he cannot. Even less now that that thing they call Wombat has talked. With no further words, En grabs Dai by his arm and drags him out of there waving good bye to his others friends leaving as fast as they can. Then, walking with a more regular pace after they have gone down the long staircase, the dirty blond sighs, he can feel how weird the atmosphere is and he hates it. From all his relatives, he has always enjoyed the time he spends with Dai. Murase is the one who can be a hardworking type, but won’t judge a person who wants to laze around for a while. It’s that cousin with the one is nice to spend the time at a family gathering because even being in silence next to him is comfortable.

“Listen, I know it’s weird, heck, I don’t even know what to think about all of this, but… please you don’t have to mention this to mom or dad, they don’t know anything about this,” En says, he does not like to kind of threaten his cousin, but that’s what he needs to say now.

“So… no one knows?” Dai asks, now En looks at him and he can see that the idol is more relaxed.

“No, no one knows… well you already know, but it was something I didn’t plan.”

En looks back again since he is no longer listening to Dai’s steps after him, what he sees actually surprises him. Dai has his right hand over his mouth, fighting hard to not let go of his laughter. However, he is not strong enough, and suddenly he burst into laughing. Yufuin can only stares in awe, what the hell is Dai doing laughing so hard in the middle of the street? And most importantly, why is he laughing? The dirty blond just waits there for the laugh to be over and try to figure out what is going on with his cousin. Then, Dai starts to pant for air, definitely he has laughed way too much and way too hard.

“I’m… I’m sorry… it’s… it’s just that…” he laughs a bit more and then deeply breathes, “It’s just that I wouldn’t have imagined you wearing such clothes.”

En is not sure if he has to laugh as well, hits Dai, or even cry. However, he is happy that at least those clothes are finally being useful and are making that this situation can be a bit less awkward between the two of them. At the end, En cannot avoid the fact that he also needs to laugh about the whole issue and he joins Dai. Some people that are walking by the other side walk stare at them, but they couldn’t care less. Finally, the tension is over.

“So, who chose the suits? The tiny one?” Dai asks, he hasn’t understood exactly how this happened, but he prefers to pay attention to some other issues with the ones he can deal.

“No, Yumoto is innocent, but being honest I’m sure he would have come up with something similar,” En replies, “the one to blame for all this tragedy is the pink thing, he came all of a sudden gave us this,” he says pointing at his lovebracelet, “and then, Wombat told us, or actually forced us, to become the Battle Lovers.”

“Wombat could be a good recruiter for idols units…”

“I bet he would, according to what you told me he would get along with Takamura-san, they could even write a book on how to kidnap people.”

Both teens laugh at the idea of Takamura and Wombat talking and drinking together while planning the writing of that book.

“It could be a new kind of art, you know? How to kidnap people and make them do what you need them to do? Although, the biggest difference is that you enjoy what you do.”

Yufuin expresses looking at Dai straight to the eyes, the other teen slightly blushes. Truth to be told, days after he became part of SolidS, he called En to tell him about all the experience. He remembers telling his cousin that he was feeling a bit insecure about the whole idol thing, that he wasn’t made for something like this industry. And boy he has a lot of moments in which he was reminded that he wasn’t cut for it, and how many skills he was lacking for all this business. Back then, the only answer he got from En was a simple “try it,” maybe Dai could have wanted more than that plain phrase. However, thinking about it now, it was more than enough for him.

“I do enjoy it, it has good and bad things, and it’s been hard… especially the photoshoots part, but I do want to give my best,” Murase says with a tiny, but honest smile on his face.

“Good to know, and that’s great, because when you hate what you are forced to do, let me tell you, you hate every second of it,” the dirty blond comments while clinging to Dai.

“You said that, but you were the one giving instructions on how to proceed to defeat the monster, when leading the group doesn’t seem like you actually hate this,” the boy says pointing at the lovebracelet.

There’s a pause in the conversation, En is trying to know how to answer to that comment, while Dai is teasingly smiling, clearly enjoying the moment. He misses this kind of times and it’s nice to not be the target of everyone’s jokes, remarks, and so many other things that sometimes, well most of the times, happen to him while being in SolidS.

“If I don’t say how to do things, believe me, we would still be there fighting against that weird looking monster.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Anyways, we are finally home, so let’s leave that issue behind. At least for the night.”

They both nod, getting back their perfect poker face expressions and doing their best to forget the conversation they were having. At least until dinner is over and they can go together to talk a bit more before falling asleep.

“We’re home,” both say at the same time and some steps can be heard from the kitchen.

“I’m so glad to listen to my favorite chorus back together again!” En’s mom exclaims and immediately hugs Dai.

“Thanks mom, I’m also here,” En huffs while taking Dai’s bags to take them to his room.

“Don’t be such a cry baby, I haven’t seen my nephew in years! Oh, dear lord! You’re so tall Dai! Oh let me tell you! I love your music! En downloaded the songs to my cellphone and they are so good! I’m so proud of you!”

En smirks, he knows he is being unfair, but he is going to leave his mom fangirling all she wants with Dai. He goes upstairs and leaves the bags and right before he goes downstairs, he listens to Dai’s phone ringing. The number that is calling shows Rikka Sera’s name, En knows that person is also part of SolidS, and since he is afraid of not reaching Dai on time he answers the phone.

“Hello?”

“Dai! I’m so happy you answer! Listen, I really tried to convince Tsubasa to stay in Tokyo and going shopping. However, since I told him that I have some friends, well practically family, in that city as well he asked me to go. We’re on our way.

Rikka expresses and makes a short pause which En tries to use to talk.

“I think…”

“Listen, I’m really sorry, we’re gonna be staying at the Gero’s house, I hope you don’t mind, Shiki told us that we should leave you with your time alone, but… you know better how Tsubasa is, gotta go he’s coming and he wants this to be a surprised! Take care Dai!”

Then, there’s only a ‘beeping’ sound, the call is over. En stares at the cellphone, he doesn’t know if it would be a good idea to call back so he can at least say he is not Dai, or if he better goes with Dai to tell him about the recent call. Nevertheless, and most important, are they really going to stay at Gero’s place? Is there another Gero in Binan or is just Gero the only one he knows the only one at Binan City? He shakes his head, he is making a big mess in his head, that’s for sure. Besides, he has to admit that he is pretty tired from the battle they had with that monster, that thing lasted more than the regular monsters. At the end, he decides to go downstairs, taking Dai’s cellphone with him so his cousin believes him once he gets to tell him about the call. When he gets downstairs, he can see that his mom hasn’t stopped talking about the music and how much she enjoys the rhythm and the lyrics of each song. 

“Hey mom, give him a break, he’s kind of shy, remember?”

En says when getting to the kitchen, especially because he can already see that even Dai’s ears are red. Being fair, who wouldn’t blush with an adult saying that “Jinsei Hard Mode” is your best song so far.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry Dai-chan! I’m going to finish dinner, I made a special meal and of course we’re gonna have a super special and sweet dessert since Dai-chan is here!”

“Thank you, auntie,” the boy replies and the lady gladly smiles going back to cooking, “and thank you, man,” Dai says to his cousin since he was getting really embarrassing and internally screaming out for help.

“No worries, by the way, I got a call for you, Sera-san called you, but he thought I was you,” En says giving the cellphone to Dai.

“Oh, I forgot to call him to tell him I was already here, he likes to make sure we’re ok, but I don’t remember that he asked me to call him today,” Dai replies and check the details of the phone call and looks back at En a bit worry.

“Well, he actually called to say that he and Okui-san are coming here.”

Dai’s expression goes completely blank, why do they have to come here? Why couldn’t they do just as they use to and go to drink and go out to shop in Tokyo? Why do they need to come to a small city?

“Don’t worry, if you really want a break of the ‘Dai-chan is too cute’ or ‘you’re the youngest so we need to take care of you,’ I’m gonna make sure you get that break,” En says to his cousin giving him a bit of reassurance.

“Thanks, it’s not that I hate that, but it’s been too much of it, and it sucks that all of them are ‘let’s go and drink,’ but then I can’t drink, sometimes I feel out of place.”

“Maybe you need an old man face like mine so you can go out to drink whenever you want to without needing an ID,” En replies trying to cheer Dai up and then suddenly realizing that he has called himself an old man.

“Isn’t it that you don’t like being called an old man?” Dai says teasingly. 

“This is called being too kind, ok? I called myself an old man to make you feel better, you should be thankful!”

The dirty blond exclaims and hits Dai on the arm. At least, even if Dai has discovered the Battle Lover thing and was kind of shocked at the beginning En can say that their relationship is the same. If he has to be honest, he would do anything to stop the moment in which Dai saw him as a Battle Lover. Nevertheless, being even more honest, it’s kind of refreshing that someone else knows about their secret and especially that this someone is a person that he really trusts. After some more chatting, and En’s dad getting home they all eat dinner together, it’s been for sure a pretty relaxing and different day.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

At Binan City’s train station a young man is waiting for the new visitors, he seems kind of uncomfortable, and why not? He would have believed that his dear friend, who he has seem like a cousin since he was little, would have come in a limousine. Rikka is a model, an idol! Why does he want to travel in something as cheap as a train?! Akoya is completely sure that sometimes Rikka can have the weirdest ideas and tastes of all famous and classy people. The pink haired sighs, he just wants to go back to his mansion and relax while talking with Rikka. Of course, he also knows that there’s another guest, but he is sure that being an idol the other boy must be someone respectable as well and with good manners. Then, as if some kind of holy power has become merciful with him, he can listen to the oncoming train. Akoya looks for a good spot in which he can be sure that Rikka would be able to see him and recognize him, after all it’s been a long time since the last moment they saw each other.

When the train stops and its gates are opened, the pink haired is glad to notice that there are not a lot of passengers which would make easier for him to get a glimpse of his friend. After some minutes, he finally notices Rikka and his companion, Okui Tsubasa. Walking with a fast pace, but without losing his elegance, Akoya goes towards them, delicately waving his hand and calling out for Rikka.

“Akoya!” the model and now idol says once that he sees him, “I’m so glad to see you, sorry for bothering you all of a sudden.”

“It’s not a problem at all, I am content to hear about you and have a chance to talk to you again, it’s been so long!” Akoya exclaims, Rikka is one of the few people in the world that he considers is as beautiful as he is.

“Hello there, wow! Rikka, you were right, he is truly beautiful!” Tsubasa who was feeling kind of left out suddenly comments surprising Akoya.

“Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce you,” Rikka says while uncomfortably laughing, “Akoya, this is Okui Tsubasa, I hope you two get along, he is a really nice man.”

“You said that as a warning of ‘do not judge the book by its cover’, Rikka, that’s pretty unfair,” the blond man replies at his partner who simply bitterly giggles, “Anyways, nice to meet you and thank you for receiving us.”

“It’s my pleasure, I assume you must be tired, so let’s hurry up to go to my place, we can drink some tea and chat a bit, after all I still have classes tomorrow, so I cannot stay up until too late.”

“That’s true! Let’s hurry then!” Rikka adds, he has completely forgotten that Akoya is in second year and therefore still a student, “if I recall correctly, you told me you’re part of the Student Council, right?”

“That’s correct, I am very happy to belong to it, we do work hard to make Binan High a respectable institution,” the young man answers and then indicates the driver to take Rikka and Tsubasa’a luggage, “if you want, you two can go tomorrow and visit the school, I’m sure the president, Kinshiro, would not mind about it.”

“Oh!!! That sounds great! Maybe Dai-chan can tell his cousin to take him to the school as well!!” Tsubasa exclaims before Rikka can give an answer.

“By the way, I think you have not mentioned to me who Murase’s cousin is.”

“Oh… I don’t…”

“His name is Yufuin En, he is the laziest boy you can ever meet, but he is a really nice guy!” Tsubasa replies, again interrupting Rikka.

Akoya’s face shows a lot of discomfort when listening to the name of the person, but tries his best to hide it so his guests will not start asking uncomfortable questions. After that, they continue their talk at the limousine and just as they agree, as soon as they get to the mansion, they drink some tea and talk for a bit more before call it a night and all of them going to their rooms.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

Finally, after checking up all the details from the photo session they had and talking about some other details of future projects with the president for SolidS, Shiki gets to the dorm. He opens the door and just as he is used to do he expresses the typical ‘I’m home,’ waiting for at least Rikka and Tsubasa to reply, but no answer comes. He is a bit shocked when this happens, they should be at the dorm, did they go to drink and didn’t tell him? Shiki walks to the kitchen, when they normally are after a long day of work.

No one is around. Then, his eyes get focused on a pink paper that has been left on the fridge door. He takes it off and reads it.

_‘We also went to Binan City, we tried to call you to let you know, but your cellphone was off. If there’s a problem call me and we’ll go back as soon as you need us.’_

And in a tiniest letter was written something else, to read that he had to move the paper closer to his face.

‘ _Tsubasa begged me to go, sorry for given in to him, you know how he is_.’

“Apparently, I’m all by myself,” Shiki exclaims after reading that. He sighs, the dorm actually feels pretty empty and huge without the other members. Besides, being the first time, he is completely alone after they started living together, he feels weird.

The leader takes out his cellphone and checks to see if he has any important appointments or issues to take care of during those days. However, he remembers that he has left that long weekend free for all of them, even for himself. Then, he checks some information about the place, Binan City.

“Having a warm relaxing bath does not seem to be that bad, it’s actually a very good idea,” he says and goes to his room.

Shiki takes out an old suitcase and starts packing some stuff, if they all are going to enjoy a nice short vacation, it is also fair that the leader can enjoy of the benefits of that weekend. After all, he needs to get rid of that tension to keep composing good songs, doesn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really hope no one is getting too OOC... thanks for reading!
> 
> PD. This Wednesday we'll have more SolidS on Tsukipro!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that makes me really happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Price of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three idols visiting Binan High, a new monster showing up and the unit's leader finally arriving to Binan City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a lot so that's why it was kind of hard to finish this chapter, but at least it happen.   
> I do want to write many things in this fic that I should have said that SolidS had a whole month free, but being realistic ... SolidS wouldn't have a whole free month XD  
> Also, I'm so thankful to SolidS' music it can really make my day thousands of times better!

**Chapter 3: The Price of Fame**

Three young men are walking towards Binan High, two of them are regular students, the other… well he got himself into this mess for an innocent deal, so he has to come today as another student.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The clock marks 6:00am and it starts ringing. However, and as usual, the dirty blond knocks out the clock and goes back to sleep, he knows Atsushi would come for him and then he will be on time or almost on time to school. Nevertheless, on this occasion, he doesn’t have a long time to go back to sleep and rest until the bespectacled boy arrives. There’s someone next to him that is pushing him and poking him. En grunts, is it possible that Atsushi is already here? So early? It cannot be possible, but then he remembers something else from yesterday… it has to be Dai.

“What?” En groans after receiving the third kick right in his ribs.

“You’re gonna be late for school,” the other boy mentions, he seems to be wide awake and he is actually getting ready to go and exercise.

“What kind of monster are you? We went to bed at 1am and you’re already so fresh and what the heck, are you going to run… just why?” the dirty blond complains and covers his head with a pillow.

“Come on, if you go running with me, at least for 15 minutes, you’ll feel more awake and running with you would help me to not got that fast, and you do have time, you set more than one alarm, don’t you? And that was the first one,” Dai proposes pulling En’s arm to make him sit.

“Ok, ok, I’m going but… you also have to do something, promised? And just 15 minutes, no more!”

Dai nods, but little he knows about his cousin’s intentions.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Damn promises, Dai thinks as he keeps walking and going up the stairs, thanks to his innocent proposal of going running, he is now wearing Binan High’s uniform. It’s been two years since he graduated high school… this is simply so wrong. If Rikka, or especially Tsubasa gets to see him like this, he will be forever SolidS’ child (to be honest, Tsubasa is his main worry). The taller boy keeps walking, almost dragging his feet one after the other, while En keeps a malicious smirk on his face. On the other side, Atsushi simply feels the situation as the most awkward he has ever lived with En.

“I told you your friends were at Gero’s house, right?” En suddenly asks and Dai looks at him.

“Yes, why?”

“That’s Gero, and he seems to have company, I never thought they would also come to the school,” En comments, then the light-blue haired man looks up.

The idol is frozen right in place and then drags En with him behind one of the walls from the school’s entrance, while Atsushi stays there in complete awe for the situation. Once the bespectacled boy realizes that this is the ‘worst case scenario’ that Dai mentioned that morning, he tries to come back to reality and keeps his way so the other two boys can have their conversation as private as possible.

“Good morning, Gero-san,” the blue haired teen greets, his voice cracking a bit.

“Eh? Good morning, is there something you need?” Akoya asks, his voice showing full indifference towards the Defense Club member.

“Oh no, I just wanted to greet you, sorry if I bother you,” Atsushi expresses trying to take a look to Gero’s companions, “ah… have a nice day,” Atsushi says and keeps his way.

“I apologize, not all the students over here are that awkward,” Akoya mentions to their companions.

“It’s ok, he actually seems as a nice boy, you don’t need to worry, Akoya-kun,” Tsubasa is the first one to speak, as always, he can only say positive things about people.

“Yes, maybe he was nervous for something else,” Rikka adds feeling a bit worry for the bespectacled boy he just saw.

“Anyways! I just want to see Dai-chan so we can surprise him! Maybe he will come to school as well!”

Tsubasa keeps going with the conversation, being honest he has found a bit hard to know how to deal with Akoya. Nonetheless, that will not stop him of trying to understand the boy.

“Well, that was Yufuin’s best friend… it’s actually a bit weird that he is not with Yufuin,” the secretary mumbles, but then turns his attention to his guests, “Well, it doesn’t matter let’s keep going, I want to introduce you to the president and vice-president.”

The boys start to walk while keeping their talk, Dai keeps listening carefully of not making any kind of noise that can reveal he’s there.

“If I can’t find Dai-chan that easily, I’m gonna go around the school screaming his name until I can find him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tsubasa, we don’t know if he’s here.” Rikka comments with a bitter laugh, internally praying that his friend will not proceed in that way.

On the other hand, Dai is covering En’s mouth with his hand until the moment that the others’ voices are slowly decreasing.

“I told you this was a bad idea! Didn’t you wanna ask for something else? Something easier?” Dai complains with begging eyes.

“Man, I almost die!” the dirty blond complains as soon as he can breathe with no difficulty, “Hey, don’t be like that I wanna spend time with you, but I also have to come to school, I can miss school tomorrow, tho.”

Dai sighs… he doesn’t like the idea of Rikka and Tsubasa at the same place, but he has to admit that the trip was mainly to spend time with his cousin. Also, even if En had that smirk on his face, he knows he is also serious and sincere when saying he wants to spend time with him. The idol gives up, he has always seen En as a younger brother more than a cousin and so he always ends up giving in to En’s petitions.

“If they get to see me like this you will have to invite me to every single dessert and also every manju place in the town!” Dai sentences, he may spoil his cousin, but he also has to give some respect to himself.

“Deal, I actually was saving money all this time to do that, so it’s ok,” En replies and something breaks inside of Dai, he really can’t believe En at times like this.

They restart their way towards the school. Being honest Dai insisted a lot that it was going to be impossible for him to fit in the school and that people would notice that he is not a student. However, once inside the school’s facilities, it really seems like no one is noticing the “new” student, so he relaxes a bit more. Suddenly, he listens to En saying something, ‘just like in old times,’ it is true. Before En’s family moved to Binan City, they used to go to the same school and even if they were in different grades, they made sure of spending some time together. Thinking about that, this is not really a bad idea.

“Let’s go to the clubroom first, if you don’t wanna go to class you can stay there,” En suddenly interrupts his thoughts and tells him, Dai simply nods.

Dai would have thought that the clubroom would be empty at this time. However, inside of it, he and En finds the other four boys that were fighting against the monster last night. So, do they call the defense club because they fight against those monsters? Dai asks to himself, because he still thinks it’s too weird to ask about that out loud and to his cousin.

“Dai-chan-senpai looks so cool with the uniform!” Yumoto screams out loud freeing Wombat from his hold and goes to hug Dai.

The pink animal looks for Tawarayama’s body which immediately comes back to life once it makes contact with the pink alien. Being this the first time that Dai sees such a thing, he jumps startled and looks with his eyes wide opened to En. The younger cousin sighs, now he has forgotten about their dead teacher being manipulated by the alien, so he just makes a gesture to ignore that to Dai. No way in hell he is going to explain that part of this weird issue.

“Oh my!!!! You’ve gotta be kidding me!!!!” Ryuu yells while holding his cellphone stronger, “Yufuin-senpai is this true?!”

He pushes the cellphone against En’s face and the older student rolls his eyes due to Ryuu’s behavior; then he looks at the screen. Apparently, one girl from Bijo High saw the other two members from SolidS walking with Gero and they are already posting the news on social networks. The good thing, it seems that there are no pictures of Dai, yet, being posted. The other boys get closer, even Wombat being hold by Tawarayama, to know the reason why Ryuu is complaining so hard.

“Yes, it’s true, Dai’s friends are here and they are staying at Gero’s place,” En replies after a while and hands the cellphone over Dai.

Then he passes it to the other boys who keep passing the cellphone from hand to hand so they can have a better look of the pictures.

“Why is Gero with them!!!!! That’s not fair at all!!!! Why aren’t they staying at your place? Wouldn’t it be better if all of them are at the same place?” Ryuu keeps complaining, well he is definitely a fanboy, so somehow this is kind of a normal behavior.

Nonetheless, Atsushi can easily notice how uncomfortable Dai is feeling with the whole situation. Considering the fact that the young idol decided to come to a faraway place to spend his free weekend and his previous reaction when he saw his friends… Well, they really need to let him have some free space or at least giving him some extra time before he gets to run into his friends.

“For now, let’s try to keep it as a secret, Ryuu and I hope you don’t go posting any of the pictures you have with Murase-san on your social networks,” the blue haired teen speaks up, being the first one to react to the situation.

Even if Ryuu is a bit disappointed with request he receives, he nods.

“Also, Murase-san you can stay here if you want, En-chan has some food around the club room so you can take whatever you want,” Atsushi keeps going with a kind smile on his face.

“Thank you… and actually all of you can call me Dai, if you want to,” the tallest man expresses, a tiny blush on his face.

The boys nod, and before the conversation can keep going the bell rings indicating that the classes are about to start. The second years leave first follow by Yumoto, leaving only En and Atsushi with Dai.

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have imagined that they would come here,” En says, he feels bad for not being able of accomplishing his promise to Dai.

“It’s ok, really, but I prefer to stay here for a while at least.”

“I’ll be here the next period, the class is boring as hell and so we can talk a bit more,” En says and even if Atsushi disagree he doesn’t say anything.

“Thanks, keep awake in class!”

En nods and leaves with Atsushi, the bespectacled boy offers a last good bye to the idol before closing the door and then Dai is left alone. The young man sighs, he knows he will not be able to hide from his friends forever, especially if there are some fans getting to know that they are in this town. Nonetheless, he just wants to have a bit more of time alone, so he turns off his cellphone. There’s no need for him to keep checking his notifications.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The small meeting, that the Student Council had before classes, has resulted to be more productive than anything Kinshiro could have thought. Akoya has come to introduced one of his dearest friends, and also a friend of this person. In addition, they turn out to be part of a famous idols unit, SolidS. Therefore, this is something that the Student Council can use to bring more popularity to the school if they know how to use it for their benefit. The worst part of all, if they want to have almost all the unit together they would need to speak with Yufuin, since the other member that is also at Binan City is not answering his phone.

And he is Yufuin’s cousin.

“I can go and speak with him, Kinshiro,” Ibushi offers himself so the president does not have to go to through that awful moment.

“Before that, we can actually bring another monster to shake up the things a bit more,” Zundar comes out from Kinshiro’s pocket moving his nose and trying to see if there’s someone they can use for the purpose, “Last night the monster didn’t fulfill its role since there were no students he could transform to follow our cause and those idiots came too fast.”

The president looks around, a lot of boys seem to be having a normal day, which makes things a bit complicated for their purposes. Then, Kinshiro seems a boy who seems to have a huge level of frustration with the news of the young idols in town, somehow, he seems to be a true hater of idol stuff. Therefore, the boy will become the perfect loveless.

“That boy,” the white-haired teen expresses and his two partners nod, “We’ll wait until lunch time to turn him into a loveless.”

“Yes.” The other two boys reply and then keep their ways to their respective classrooms.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As he promised, En skips the second period to go with Dai. The boy walks carefully, so he will not be discovered by any professor or student council member -the second option being the one that he fears the most-. When he gets to the clubroom, he sees that Dai is sleeping, how unfair! They both went to bed at the same time and Dai gets to sleep first. Then, En shrugs, there’s no point in fighting so he goes and takes a seat next to his cousin quickly falling asleep.

Things in the clubroom are always so peaceful and quiet, no one really gets to this part of the school and the classrooms are not even closed to the tiny room. Reason why it has always been the perfect place to take a nap. Unfortunately, for both men, good things cannot always last forever. After a while, someone stomps inside the clubroom, making both of them jump out of surprise and fall from their seats.

“Yufuin-senpai!”

Who else could it be if not Ryuu? En thinks as he tries to get off of Dai.

“What?” the dirty blond hisses, if he has hit himself so hard against his cousin, he doesn’t want to know how much pain Dai is feeling after that fall.

“Oh… sorry, were you guys taking a nap? I thought you will be talking since you like to sleep at the infirmary…”

“Ryuu… why are you here?”

“Oh yes! The Student Council wants Dai to join Sera-san and Okui-san for a fan-meeting! Did you know about it? I just heard the rumors and came to check with you.”

When Dai listens to the news he gets really surprised, a fan meeting? That’s not possible without the agency permission, did they get the permission? Does Shiki agree on this? Or are they acting by their own and doing whatever they want? Shiki is so going to kill them if they don’t have any kind of permission. The young idol keeps thinking about all the possibilities, but before he can come to a conclusion he simply listens to En saying that he will not allow Dai to go to a fan meeting.

“He’s here for vacation, not to work! Actually, let’s get out of here Dai,” as En says those words and takes his bag the lovracelete emits a new sign.

Another loveless has appeared. En grunts at the sign, couldn’t whoever who is making this monster take a day off? Ryuu looks at his senpai expecting some kind of answer and En sighs with frustration. If he wants to leave as soon as possible he would have to go and defeat this new monster with his friends as soon as possible. Then, the dirty blond looks at his cousin.

“We are not going to have a discussion about what you are about to see, ok?” he says meaning every single word and hoping that Dai can follow his request.

The idol nods and waits to see what is going to happen since this is the first time that he will actually see En transforming into Battle Lover Cerulean. After that, he sees as both, Ryuu and En, kiss their lovracelet and shining lights, pink and light blue, surround their bodies. All of sudden the lights are off allowing them to show as Battle Lover Vesta and Cerulean. Although, if Dai has to be honest he only saw the lights and nothing more; however, he did hear the phrases that came after they showed up already transform.

“Ok, you stay here, do not go anywhere,” Cerulean sentences and leaves the room through the window with Vesta.

Dai follows and looks that they land at the volleyball field, which is already a chaos. Students are running from one side to the other, trying to escape from the new monster that have showed up. The idol tries to focus his sight on the loveless, this one looks kind of normal; he seems like a normal person, but then he sees his head is actually some kind of glowing stick, similar to the ones that are used during idols events. Dai looks a bit curious and a bit too shocked of how a daily life is in Binan City, or specifically in this high school, since it seems that somehow this is normal for all the students. Then, the boy sees as the other three boys, that were not at the clubroom, also get to the place and together they attack the monster. Honestly, he gets worry when he sees that the first attacks that they throw at the monster don’t hurt the monster at all. Especially, when the creature screams ‘I hate idols’ with all his strengths, that causes him chills around his body.

He sighs in relief knowing that he is far away from that situation. Nonetheless, his heart starts beating faster when he sees that Tsubasa and Rikka are in that volleyball field, why are they there? Needless to say, Dai rushes downstairs, after all he doesn’t know if En and his friends are really that powerful to protect his friends. Besides, if something happens to just one member of the unit Dai doesn’t want to even think about what Shiki would say or how he would react. When he discovers his way towards the volleyball field, he runs to the place and sees that the monster is surrounding both idols.

“Ok, whatever kind of show is this, can we stop already? This is getting too creepy!” Tsubasa screams out loud, he and Rikka are against the fence.

“I HATE IDOLS!” the monster screams again and starts to show a powerful glow.

“We know, we know,” Rikka expresses frantically looking for a way out.

“OK, it’s been enough!” the smallest battle lover yells out standing up and grabbing the same wand that Dai saw yesterday.

The blond then proceeds to keep talking, “You don’t have to take revenge on popular people just because you are not popular!” he sentences shooting a red beam of light.

Consequently, all the other Battle Lovers shoot with their wands… the name was Love stick, right? Dai remembers as he sees the boys keeping up with the attacks.

“Now, go for it, Scarlet!” Cerulean screams and all of the Battle Lovers join their powers.

Scarlet, just as energetic as yesterday, throws what he calls a “Love Attack” against the monster, leaving the monster completely knock out.

“You do not have to envy others who are famous, you can be the star of your own life, you can be anyone idol just with a warm smile, remember that! Love shower!”

Dai blinks at the words, even if he is the youngest member, he sure knows what to say when he has to speak. Shortly after the final blown has been thrown at the monster, this one comes back to look just like a regular student. Then, Dai looks at his friends, they both fall on their knees but they look totally relief of having been saved. Being honest, he is also relief to know that his friends are alright.

“Dai!” the only voice he can clearly identified calls out for him, “What are you doing here?”

“Ennn…suring that my friends are alright,” he feels so dumb, calling his cousin’s name when he clearly told him that no one should know their identities.

“Dai-chan!!!!” the blond idol screams with a huge smirk on his face, quickly overcoming his fear from the experience he just had.

At that En remembers that Dai didn’t want to be seen with the uniform, which he is still wearing.

Probably, in a super hero impulse, Cerulean jumps to carry Dai and take him away with him. He mentally curses himself because this will only be completely suspicious to the other idols and leaving his friends behind to give some kind of explanation sucks.

“What in the world? Aren’t I too heavy?” Dai questions looking that they are practically flying.

“Not really, I mean one of the good things of this awful clothes is like it gives us some sort of super strength.”

“I see… can we land somewhere… it’s a bit uncomfortable…” the light blue haired boy comments with a tiny blush.

“I thought you were into older men, so I didn’t think you would get uncomfortable by being carried by me,” En mentions with a grin and starts to hum Dai’s song in which he has to sing that he’s attracted by older men.

“That was written by Shiki and I had to sing it! It’s not like I have an option!” the blush has already covered all his face and ears.

“Mmmm… tho maybe you would be the perfect guy for an older man, like you are the cute type,” En keeps mocking his cousin who elbows him right in the ribs, “OK, I’ll stop it now… since I believe you haven’t really had a one-night stand, right?”

The only thing that can be heard after that is Dai’s grunting and En screaming out of pain for another hit given by Dai. Somehow, they get to land safely on a roof.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After a long way driving from Tokyo to Binan City, Shiki has finally arrived to his destination. Once he finds a place where to keep his car safe, he walks around for a while. Probably he should have made his research about places where he could stay last night, but he unfortunately forgot about it. Nonetheless, it does not matter, it’s a nice day with a nice weather to walk through an unknown city, which reminds him of his precious Nagano, but not as beautiful as his hometown. Maybe he should also try to call Rikka, he’s the best option at the moment to ask for some recommendations or he might ask his friends to recommend a place where to stay.

The unit’s leader starts dialing Rikka’s number when he suddenly listens to Tsubasa calling out for him. Well, that’s something he wasn’t expecting to happen so easily, but since it’s not a big city, maybe it’s something normal.

“I didn’t believe your message was real, the workaholic is out of his cave, darling you really need this!”

Shiki rolls his eyes at the comment, and then he notices the group of students that is walking with the idols.

“Did something happen?”

“Oh… well… you wouldn’t believe it if we told you…”

Rikka comments thinking about all the previous event they lived while being at Binan High. Shiki looks at him a bit surprised, he has never seen that expression on Rikka, so it must be something out of anyone’s mind.

“After that the blue one took Dai-chan, so Akoya-kun told us where to find Dai’s cousin’s friends and so we are looking around the town for him.”

“We are just a bit worry, but most people in the school said those weird looking guys are the good ones,” Sera adds with a bitter laugh, they should have moved quickly and protected Dai.

“We call him later, for now I would like to take a bath in one of those hot springs,” Shiki says causing a bit of surprised to Tsubasa and Rikka.

Nonetheless, none of them have the chance to protest or comment about Shiki’s resolution. Yumoto has already jump into the conversation and with not a single trace of hesitation invites the three idols to the Kurotama Bath. The rest of the Defense Club take a relief breathe, thanks heaven the leader didn’t freak out as the other two did after they saw En, or rather Cerulean, taking Dai away with him.

“Now we just need to reach En-chan… somehow,” Atsushi expresses.

“That can wait, did you see that?! Three of my favorite idols are here, all of them are gonna take a bath at the place where we usually bath! This is the best day ever!” Ryuu says while he trails after the three idols and Yumoto.

“I’ve never seen him like this, but it’s pretty interesting,” Io comments, “Also, Kinugawa-senpai don’t worry, I’m sure Yufuin-senpai will reach us soon.”

“Thank you, Io, I really hope so.”

With no more to say the last two teens of the group start their way to the Kurotama Bath, who knows, maybe En and Dai are already there… or having fun somewhere else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you have liked the chapter, I needed to get all people in Binan City in this chapter... because it is necessary, but it's gonna be a bit hard writing about all of them and give them the importance they deserve LOL  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Dai and En get to share some time completely alone while the rest tries to look for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have forgotten to say this, but I believed people already know... anyways.  
> The story is set during Boueibu's first season, and in the case of SolidS they already have three volumes out, so I won't talk about Romeo or the fact that they have a manager overe here, all those things would be after the fic .... just in case someone could be wondering...  
> with that being said, I just can imagine En-chan texting Dai-chan after all the Caerula Adamas issue like: "hey guess what? we have new enemies and they are idols, what a pain, don't you think?" and poor Dai-chan being clueless if that's an offense or what...

**Time Off**

 

After simply running away from the school, both cousins are having a nice walk around the town. Blazers off and their postures completely relax, if it wouldn’t be for their hair colors and styles, they could totally be seemed as twins. Especially when they speak, people who have heard them by now look at them amazed by the similarity of their voices. Nonetheless, this is not something weird for them, being honest they know that they are not the only ones in their family to have similar voices; and that’s why they have the believed that is something common. Everything is going fine for them, until En notices that he forgot his wallet and cellphone at the school… well he actually forgot everything at the school. Plus, since he took Dai out of the school with no previous warning, Dai also left all his stuff in the club room.

“I think it’s already closed, but maybe I can try to go there as Battle Lover to that I can cross the fence,” he tells to Dai.

“Didn’t you get all your stuff after going back to normal yesterday?” the idol asks, things should work the same way everyday not just occasionally he thinks when he makes the question.

“Well, I had all my stuff yesterday, today I left them in the clubroom, then I transformed and then well… we just… hey! Why do I have to explain myself you also left your stuff!”

“I wasn’t expecting to be kidnapped by a magical boy, and I don’t know how magical boys stuff work,” Dai replies with his usual poker face.

Both of them sigh, having an argument won’t fix their problem right now and they know they have to go to Binan High whether they like it or not. They are pretty sure that their friends might be calling them, for totally different reasons, and if they want to be able to actually eat they need their money. Neglectfully, they start going up the stairs to realized that the school’s gates are still open. Probably, the student council members are still there. En looks around, if his suspicious are true, it would be better for him to transform and take their stuff out as soon as possible.

“Stay here, I’ll go alone,” with no time for Dai to complain or say something, En transforms himself and immediately after he jumps off in the club room’s direction.

The young idol sighs, his cousin could be a bit more considerate. The light blue haired leans against the wall, he hopes that En can hurry up. Right now, he is really hungry and starting to get tired from all the walking they did and all the things that have happened. Slowly, the boy slides down the wall and sits, then he closes his eyes and sighs.

“Seems like you got lost,” a voice tells him and immediately he stands up, a tall green haired boy is the one who has spoken to him.

The teenager is with other two boys, all dressed up with a white uniform and looking practically perfect. Quickly, Dai remembers the stories that En has told him about the Student Council, so he deduces these guys must be those people. The idol stares at them, lost at words and trying to see if there is any kind of signal that En is coming.

“Are you lost?” the smaller teen asks, but being honest he doesn’t seem like asking the question because he is willing to help, he looks more willing to kick his ass out of the school’s limits than anything else.

“I… I’m just waiting…” Dai stumbles with his own words, what is he supposed to say?

“Waiting? Who or what are you waiting?” the taller from the group of three students asks.

“Oh! Wait a moment! You are Rikka’s friend, you are Murase-san, right? I saw you in some pictures!” the pink haired teen mentions clapping his hands and looking at him right in the eyes.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“So, are you waiting for your cousin, Yufuin?” the pink haired boy keeps going and the other two boys look at him intensively.

“Yes… amm… he told me to come here and wait for him, but I supposed I got here kind of late,” Dai replies and then he tries to start making his way out of the uncomfortable situation, praying that these guys don’t notice the disheveled uniform he is still wearing.

The three members of the student council keep staring at Dai. Honestly, it would be better to be in one photo shooting that involves lots of gravure with any of SolidS’ members than in front of these boys. Without a doubt, now Dai understands why En is kind of afraid of the Student Council.

“Dai!”

He widely opens his eyes when he sees En calling him, his cousin is downstairs, he already has his bag, and probably, he has hidden Dai’s stuff in that bag as well. The poor idol looks like a deer who has been struck by a car’s light his cousin. Dai is completely surprised and too awestruck to say a word, but internally he is screaming out in happiness that his cousin has shown up. It definitely seems that En has started to become more like a hero, especially for him.

“I’ve been looking for you all the afternoon! You got confused with my message, didn’t you?”

“Ah… yes, I thought you said school, but…”

“Well… no, come on we’re gonna be late for dinner, thanks for helping my cousin, see ya!”

Even if he is not looking at them, En can feel Kinshiro’s piercing look directed to him, which is better to ignore. Once Dai is right next to him, they start walking kind of fast so the other boys do not get to reach to them. The conversation between them does not start until they know they have made enough distance with the other three teens.

“How?”

“This thing,” En replies pointing the lovebracelent, “You know, it’s the first time I’m really thankful for it,” En jokes and gives Dai his cellphone and wallet.

When he checks it, he immediately gets a bit frustrated. The number of messages from Tsubasa and Rikka are just way too much, and then he also has a lost call from Shiki. What in the world is going on? As soon as En sees Dai’s reaction he takes the cellphone away.

“Ok, enough you came to relax and that’s what we are gonna do.”

“Wait! At least let me call Shiki back!”

“Look, I also have some messages from Atsushi and some calls as well, but I’m not gonna answer them until I think it’s a good moment for that, so just follow me.”

Dai sighs, he knows his cousin is really trying to help him, and he really wishes he could be so laid back as En is. Nonetheless, he is pretty sure that his time as an athlete made a huge impact in his life, and he knows; for sure, that he won’t ever be able to relax… at least not in a complete way. Especially not when he knows all his partners have been trying to contact him.

Nevertheless, En’s way of living is somehow contagious, so even thought he is not at ease at the beginning, he slowly starts to forget about the issues and let himself roll along En. Going from one place to another, tasting the manju that En has promised it would be delicious, which is really delicious and he cannot hide the smiles that shows on his face once he has tasted. Then they also go and visit some other cafés and ice creams stores that En has previously chosen for him, being honest it’s one of the few days that Dai is about to say that it’s been enough sweets for one day for the very first time in his life.

“Don’t you dare to say no more,” En says with a stern expression when he notices Dai placing his right hand on his stomach and looking for a place where to sit.

“Why so serious about that?”

“Because I haven’t complained for being tired so you cannot complain yet, we are missing one more point,” En says to his cousin, “then we can go to Kurotama, and then go home, or maybe we can skip Kurotama for today, I don’t want to face an angry Atsushi.”

Dai cannot even complain, En has actually started to walk and even with an impressive speed if he considers that this is En. Without having any other option, Dai follows after him, the messages and phone call already forgotten.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Considering how relaxing the bath has been, Tsubasa has to admit that this has been a perfect afternoon. However, he keeps thinking that none of his messages have received any kind of reply. He keeps thinking that Dai is somewhere out there, probably hoping that someone can go and help him because he was kidnapped by that blue guy. Nonetheless, it hasn’t mattered how much he has insisted to Shiki and Rikka to go and look for him. Shiki has already convinced Rikka that Dai is ok, and so he was the only one left paranoid with all his ideas. Besides, not even Dai’s cousin’s friends are trying to do something, they are just having normal high schoolers conversations.

“Oi, stop thinking and trust Dai a bit more, you really don’t have to act as his older brother,” Shiki says to him, the person who works himself out to exhaustion being completely relax… that’s not a normal view, Tsubasa thinks.

“Maybe we can go to his cousin’s place after this and verify that he is ok, right?” Rikka proposes, maybe he has kept himself ease about the issue, but he also knows that they need to at least check on Dai, “Kinugawa-kun, would you take us to Yufuin-kun’s place? Just to make sure that Dai has got safe to his cousin’s place.”

Rikka kindly asks, to the bespectacled boy, who seems to be surprised by the question. Truth to be told he has been trying to contact En with no success as well and he is actually nervous to get them to En’s place and that they won’t be there. However, against his own thoughts, Atsushi nods.

“Dai came here to spend some time with his cousin,” Shiki suddenly comments, “We are gonna leave him alone so he can share that time with his cousin.”

“Shiki!” Tsubasa is the one strongly calling out to the unit’s leader.

“If we go to Yufuin-san’s place and we see him there safe and sound, I want you to leave him alone for the rest of the weekend, understood?”

Rikka and Tsubasa look at each other, probably Shiki didn’t come here after all to get some rest. Perhaps, the real reason why he came is to keep an eye on both of them. Especially, keeping an eye on Tsubasa who is the one to auto-claim Dai’s big brother and rarely leaves him alone.

“I think we can do that,” Rikka says after a while, “By the way, Shiki, where are you going to stay?”

 The question struck by surprise the leader who remembers at that moment that he was going to contact Rikka to ask him for a place where to stay.

“He can stay here! Right Yumoto?” Ryuu suddenly says surprising everyone.

However, even if Yumoto was also taken aback, he immediately brightens up and nods. Truth to be told, Ryuu proposes de idea because he doesn’t want another one of his favorite idols staying at Akoya’s place, but he breathes relieved once that Yumoto accepts his proposal as well.

“I’m sure An-chan would be alright with you staying over here and we have a lot of empty rooms! And so, you can enjoy the hot springs while being here!”

With no previous warning, Yumoto starts talking about all the benefits and good things about the hot springs. Besides, why the Kurotamas are the best in the zone, and some other random facts in which the boys know, Yumoto has more knowledge than anyone else. Therefore, after Shiki has accepted and brought his two bags, which Tsubasa calls the “Miracle Bags” because they don’t really have anything work related in, they start their walk to Yufuin’s home. In the meantime, Rikka also takes a moment to call Akoya to let him know where they are going and that they will get a bit late to his home. Enjoying the talk and answering just the necessary the boys lead the three idols through Binan City’ streets. However, it has come to Shiki’s attention the pink animal that the smaller of the group keeps carrying, he has been holding the pink thing since they were having a bath and up until now.

“What is that?” the leader asks already being fed up with the fact that everyone seems to consider that animal as something normal.

“A wombat?” Tsubasa replies as something normal, “I think it makes Yumo-kun look more adorable!” the blond idol adds and ruffles Yumoto’s hair.

“He’s Wom-san he is the one that…”

Ryuu immediately pulls him away and interrupts the conversation by saying that they are almost getting to En’s place. Io and Atsushi are more than thankful for Ryuu’s quick reaction, being honest they don’t need more people knowing about their little secret. Especially in this case that they are talking with Dai’s friends and they saw the impact that their little secret caused to En’s cousin. Still on their way to En’s place, Atsushi checks his cellphone one more time with the hope that his friend has already replied any of his messages, but the outcome is still the same. No answers yet from the dirty blond. The bespectacled boy sighs, he hopes that at least they can find both guys at the place.

Being the one who is more used to go to En’s place, Atsushi is the one who rings the doorbell. Something weird if he considers that he is used to just go inside. The whole group wait for a moment, until finally someone opens the door. It’s En’s mom.

“Atsushi-kun I didn’t expect… Oh my! All of Dai-chan’s friends over here!” Yufuin expresses excited, but suddenly changing her face, “Oh gosh, don’t tell me that something happened to those two!”

The idols who were politely greeting, stop when they listen to that phrase. Does it mean that Dai is not here either? Where are they supposed to look for the youngest member?

“Ah… Yufuin-san…” Atsushi clears his throat trying to get the lady’s attention to avoid a bigger misunderstanding and still praying that En will reply to one of his messages no, “We don’t think that something has happened to them, it’s just that I kind of missed En-chan after school and we were wondering if he was here with Dai.”

The blue haired teen explained while all the Defense Club members, plus Wombat, nod. At that En’s mom seems to be relieved and explained that En mentioned her about taking Dai around the town so that the idol could taste some traditional sweets from the town. All SolidS seems to perfectly understand the situation and sees it at something that would distract Dai all day long. After clarifying the issue, the lady invites all the men to at least get a cup of tea and see if the other two boys get home before they leave.

Little they know, that the two “wanted” boys were hearing the conversation from the house’s fence without being notice. Both of them look at each other as if one could have the perfect answer on what to do now.

“That’s why it’s important to check and reply messages,” Dai says first sighing and thinking about what explanation to give.

“Or maybe Wombat has some kind of alien technology that can erase their memory.”

The words are tempting to Dai, but he quickly shakes off the idea from his mind, how could he even consider something like that?

“Can I ask you something?” the younger boy questions and Dai nods, “Why are you feeling so stress about being the younger? Why is it so bad that you needed to run away for a while?”

Dai looks astonished to En, from all people, En is the one who asks him what he fears the most to accept out loud. The idol scratched his head and looks up the sky trying to get the right words.

“Honestly, I fear they don’t see me as someone reliable,” the light blue haired boy starts explaining, “I feel insecure thinking about all the path they already have in this industry or in Tsubasa’s case how easy is for him to do anything in regards of this business.”

The boy stops for a moment and looks at his cousin, and then he continues, “It’s not bad to be the younger, I think… but I needed to take a break, think about what I need to improve and then come back with some renew energy, you know?”

En nods and then ponders for a moment what kind of reply he can give to Dai to help him a little bit.

“You know, you are a reliable guy, from all the cousins we have in common you are the one I trust the most,” he says and looks to the opposite side from where Dai is, “I don’t think your partners, SolidS, think that you are a baby, but they just like to take care of you… don’t say this to anyone, but I feel like that with my friends… I’m the oldest so I need to look after them… somehow.”

There’s a tiny blush on En’s face when he admits that part of him, and Dai cannot avoid to smile when he sees that soft side of his cousin. To be honest, Dai does not think that En can be sweet, because whenever his cousin wants, he can show real interested in being kind and nice with people… it’s just that since he has that poker face plus dead fish eyes… well sometimes he seems to not care about anyone. Therefore, sometimes it’s good to listen to him admitting that he cares for his friends.

“Thank you, En,”

“You’re welcome, just… if you get frustrated about something say it before it can be too late, you don’t really want to become SolidS’ baby, do you?”

“Not at all,” the idol laughs and takes a breath, “then I supposed it’s time to go inside.”

En ruffles Dai’s hair a bit, and the idol does the same, even if they have to share part of the evening with all their friends at least they already did part of their tiny tour around Binan City alone. Besides, they still have one day and a half, what could possibly go wrong in that time?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards of Tsukipro's episode 9, that episode was SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE MY BABY DAI OVER THERE, my poor insecure child, he got a trauma every time he heard the word "knight" or any similar pronunciation of the word, so cute!!!!!!!  
> And trying to connect the crossover with it...
> 
> En-chan trolling Dai-chan for the comercial XDDD I need to write at least something small about that 
> 
> I love my two babies... also in this fic a little mention about my crazy idea that all Ume-chan's characters are relatives.... just imagine thos family gatherings XDD


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if SolidS had gone to Binan City to have some time off, they are not able to simply enjoy their free time and now after some negotiations the Student Council has gotten the approval from the agency for a small concert... Of course being at Binan City things are not always as they plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer, but I blame this on the fact that I'm already working and feeling tired, but let me tell you this is the first time I love my job XD
> 
> Also, something that made me really happy is that yesterday I was talking to my bff, she has not watched Tsukipro, but she told me that it was something accurate that Dai and En could be cousins because they seem like two characters that can get along! I almost die because of happiness when she told me that XDDD

**Chapter 5: Memories**

When En opens the door, they are immediately received by nine curious faces. Two of them gently smile when they see the new comers, one is angry and it’s easily noticed even with his glasses on. Four more, well he will count Wombat’s expression as happy, are happy as well, and then there is his mom. He does not know how to define his mother’s expression, which worries him a bit, but at least there’s Tsubasa, who he didn’t see because he was already walking towards Dai, who has come to hug his cousin.

“Dai-chan!!!! We were so worried for you when that blue guy took you away!!!!”

“Blue guy?” En whispers as if he was offended by the nickname, but truth to be told it is better than being called a Battle Lover or BL.

“Get off of me, I’m fine, don’t be such a drama queen, and stop calling me Dai-chan,” the younger expresses trying to separate himself from Tsubasa who is still clinging to him.

“Dai-chan you’re too cruel, we were worried for you!”

“Speak for yourself, since we know you are alright and these two can stop feeling worried I guess it’s time for us to leave,” the leader of the unit speaks up while he stands up.

“Please, stay a bit more, let me offer you something to eat and drink,” En’s mom hurriedly says and goes to the kitchen with no space for excuses or complaints.

“Have you ever seen her going off so fast?” the dirty blond asks to his cousin who is finally free from Tsubasa, the light blue haired simply giggles at the question.

“You were right, they have the same voice,” Rikka suddenly comments amazed by the weird similarity that the cousins share.

However, the surprise does not last long. In the middle of the room, one of the person makes a sound of disagreement in regards of the statement. All the guys turn their head to the owner of said sound and look at him expectantly. Realizing of this Shiki looks up, and then closes his eyes as if the fact of giving the explanation was something extra that he does not need to do.

“Their voices are different,” the purple haired man says.

All people look at him astonished. Nonetheless, before the statement and the shocking revelation could keep going, Shiki’s cellphone starts ringing and he asks for permission to answer the call. There is some silence in that moment, En and Dai look at each other as if a small part of their world has been destroyed. The fact that they have the same voice, as well as other cousins, have been always something that they like to share.

“Well… Shiki is pretty good at this, maybe he noticed something slightly different, but you guys do have a very similar voice,” Rikka is the one who tries to calm the evident confusion and distress between the cousins.

Before any other comment can be done, En’s mom shows up again, Rikka and Atsushi immediately stand up to help her out. After distributing a glass with some juice to everyone and also a piece of cake, all the boys chat for a bit more, still waiting for Shiki. It is evident that Ryuu and even Yumoto are having the times of their lives listening to Tsubasa who keeps talking about the things that SolidS have done so far. On the other hand, Rikka keeps a nice talk with Atsushi, Io, and En’s mom while the two cousins keep staring at the piece of cake as an impossible challenge to accomplish. After all, they spend all their afternoon eating desserts… there’s no way they can eat one more. They sigh and look at each other, maybe having the whole tour in just one day was not a good idea, and before they have to kindly reject the piece of cake Shiki comes back.

“Sorry for that, Tsubasa, Rikka, and Dai, apparently Binan High’ Student Council moves pretty quickly and they got in touch with the president, we’ll have a small “Meet and Greet” tomorrow at the school,” Shiki announces, he seems a bit stress with the decision.

Somehow, the leader’s reaction is logic, he has come to take a break as well, but it seems that given some more publicity to the unit is also important. Then, he continues.

“Sorry about this Dai, I tried to convince him that we could come back in a different day for this, but he insisted that it is necessary to make it as soon as possible and to take advantage that we are here now,” Takamura apologizes with the youngest member and then takes a seat.

“It is ok, I totally understand.”

Even if Dai says that, he knows his cousin is the one who is not taking the news in a very positive way. Well, they will have time to talk about this later. The environment is a bit tense, some of the boys are excited about the upcoming event and some others seem to be feeling down for it. Suddenly, Tsubasa claps his hand out loud, making some of the boys jump out of surprise.

“I have an idea! We have to wear the school uniform!”

“What?” Shiki and Dai express at the same time.

“It will be like a way to get closer to the audience over here, and look, Dai looks great on it!”

Immediately, Dai curses himself, he has forgotten he is still wearing said uniform. En pats him on the back because there’s nothing else to do. They both forgot about something obvious and well, it’s not like En has confirmed that Wombat does have some kind of technology to erase someone’s memory. Because he will definitely ask Wombat to erase everyone’s memories from today, he can still perceive how angry Atsushi is at him and he will do anything to avoid a conversation with an angry Atsushi.

“I think Tsubasa has a very good point, it will be a better way to interact with people over here and to show a more natural side,” Rikka agrees and with this Shiki seems to be trapped.

“Where can we get the uniforms then? It is not like we can ask the company to work on them for us for tomorrow,” Shiki questions as if that is the only logic question that might save him from wearing a high school uniform after such a long time.

“We can borrow you our uniforms!” the pink haired boy says excited, “Io you can borrow one of yours to Takamura-san and I can borrow one to Sera-san and Okui-san! Or something like that…”

“Well, an-chan has his old uniforms, I don’t fit in those, but maybe one of you can!” Yumoto suddenly proposes and Ryuu hugs the blond boy for being paying attention to important stuff for once.

 “Guess you don’t have more excuses Shiki, thank you Ryuu-kun and Yumo-kun!”

“Any time Okui-san!”

Shiki sighs, he knows that certainly Tsubasa’s idea is not bad. On the contrary, it would really help to get through a fan base with the one they are not really familiar with. Accepting his cursed destiny, the unit’s leader sighs and nods, there’s no other plan, plus he is pretty sure than none of his clothes would be very fitting for a “Greet and Meet.” He would have never imagined that the president would actually agree on this and ask them to work on a day that was supposed to be free for all of them.

After discussing all the details and setting the times to see at the school the next day to get ready, they leave the Yufuin’s residence. Excusing themselves from dinner both boys go upstairs and into En’s room, it has been a long day and there are only two more days left before Dai has to go back to Tokyo. This kind of situation rarely happen, but in this moment En wishes he didn’t need to sleep a lot so he could spend more time with his cousin. The dirty blond sighs, who knows how long they will have to wait to see each other again. Being honest with Dai’s idol career growing more, En is sure that this kind of reunion are going to be near to zero.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure Shiki tried his best to cancel the ‘Greet and Meet,’ but the president is very pushing on getting the units to be known,” Dai says, he doesn’t need to ask En what’s going on, by his look the boy can deduce it.

“I know… I’m just… it’s gonna be hard to keep in touch with all this idol thing going on,” the younger replies and lies on his futon, “sometimes it would be cool to be kids again… that was easy.”

“Yeah, because you spent almost all day sleeping,” Dai teases and lies next to him.

“Hey, we used to play together too, we even went to swimming classes together, remember?”

“Yes, and then you left them because it was too much for you, I honestly don’t know how you can be so fit if you don’t make any kind of exercise,” Dai says and pinches En’s abdomen.

“Hey! Thinking can burn more calories than you can imagine,” En yawns and stand up, “Anyways, guess it’s time to sleep, tomorrow we have to be at school even earlier.”

Dai giggles, no one has ever been able to take away hours of sleep from En and even less when the boy knows he has to wake up earlier. Both teens get change and shortly after the lights are off. Even if it has been a long day and they have done a lot of things, Dai stays awake for a bit longer, thinking on what En said about being kids again. Definitely, it would be something nice, going back to those days in which he was not seen as a baby and didn’t feel bad about being younger because it was the way things were. Now, being part of SolidS and being the younger there is always some kind of frustration; and he knows there’s a part of him who wants to scream to the others that he is not a baby. He sighs and shakes off those thoughts, he needs to sleep or otherwise he would get some eyebags and Tsubasa would be able to mock him about them. Thinking a bit more on not so important issues, he realizes that Tsubasa mocks him with many different topics. Would there be a day in which Tsubasa can actually see him as another adult and stop mocking him? Probably not. Slowly, the young idol falls sleep still wondering about all those issues.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Staying at the Kurotama Bath has been a great advantage. Even after he came back, with the younger member of the Earth Defense Club, Shiki was able to enjoy the hot springs, and now it’s a benefit that he is also enjoying. Certainly, it has been a great idea to come to this small city. However, everything can come with a cost, and right now that cost is looking at the blond boy running after the pink animal and making even more noise than Tsubasa when he wants to complain about any kind of decision. Shiki sighs, even with all the noise he tries his best to relax, but looking at the time, he knows he has to start getting ready to go to the school soon. He comes out of the water and walks to the dressing room. At the dressing room, he sees the biggest torture of the day, a high school uniform that Yumoto’s older brother fixed late last night for him to wear. He sighs, the Hakone family has been extremely kind to him, so if the younger one offered his help for this crazy idea that Tsubasa had… then he had to accept it.

“Thank you so much for the service, how much…”

“No need to pay, you are Yumoto’s guess, so you are free to enjoy our services,” the taller member, Hakone Goura replies.

For a moment, Shiki looks at the man, he seems to be around his same age. Nevertheless, it is a bit uncomfortable to negotiate with the man about paying for the services. Conflicted by his own thoughts, Shiki simply nods, later he will find a way to pay and let the Hakones know that he appreciates their gentleness. Then he walks outside to wait for Yumoto who moments later shows up as well, already carrying the pink animal, apparently the boy was fighting to bath the poor pink mammal.

“Takamura-san, I’ll be ready in a moment to take you with me to school!” Yumoto announces and enthusiastically goes to catch his school bag, still holding the pink animal.

“It’s ok, we still have time,” the man replies, but Yumoto has already moved to somewhere else.

Even if it has ben a chaotic experience, Shiki is actually thankful for the chance of pace. Being in an unusual environment, it could be something that he might use in a future for a song. Few minutes later, Yumoto is showing up again at the Kurotama’s entrance, carrying two lunch bags.

“At-chan wants you to take one with you! Come on, it’s getting late!”

Shiki looks as the young boy starts running towards the school. However, since he has already realized that there is only one path going up the stairs, he is not thinking about running after the boy. It has been a long time since he ran and he is not willing to risk himself on a pointless exercise. There is still enough time and he is more than sure than no of the other SolidS’ members have arrived yet to school.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The morning has been going smoothly for Tsubasa and Rikka since Akoya has made sure of coordinating everything, so they can get on the right time to school. However, it has been more than clear that the pink haired has been moody in regards of the decision they have made about wearing the school uniform.

“It really is a shame, it would have been better that you could have wear the Student Council’s uniform, it’s more elegant and gives a better image,” the pink haired comments out of nowhere once again.

Tsubasa simply breathes in and out, they have already apologized and he has already explained that it was a last-minute arrangement. Why the secretary could not understand that? Honestly, Tsubasa thanks the fact that Rikka is the one having enough patience to apologize one more time and explain to the teenager why they made that choice. Trying to focus on something different, he is able to catch a glance of Dai and his cousin. If he remembers well, Yufuin does not really get on time to school, never. Therefore, the blond boy smiles, this is surely a miracle, one that probably has to be credited to the bespectacled boy that is with them. He remembers that last night the boy told to Yufuin that he would make sure to come extra early if necessary.

“Dai-chan!!!” the blond idol yells at them when they are closer to each other.

“Stop calling me Dai-chan,” the light blue man says back already embarrassed and trying to ignore the issue.

“Good morning, Dai, Yufuin-kun, Kinugawa-kun,” Rikka greets them as soon as they are closer.

“Good morning,” the bespectacled boy replies, while En yawns and waves his hand.

“Should I leave you with them, or do you prefer to go and wait to the Student Council’s room?” Akoya asks to his guests.

“We can stay with them, plus Ryuu-kun and his friend are the ones that are gonna borrow us their uniforms.”

Akoya simply adds to the answer, hiding his disgust at the moment that he listens to Ryuu’s name being mentioned with such an affection from the teen idol. Rikka talks a bit longer with Gero, probably apologizing one more time for the things happening at the very last moment. However, Tsubasa could not care less, he has trying his best to give his best face to Akoya. Nonetheless, the consistent complain being repeated over and over again has getting on his nerves as well.

“Dai-chan, you look so cool!” Tsubasa, in his attempt to distract the others from the pink haired men conversation, says, “it suits you better than our old uniform, I just hope that if a cute girl asks you out today you don’t reply “to where?””

Immediately, En’s eyes go wide open, and Atsushi tries to pretend as if he hadn’t heard what Tsubasa just said since Dai is obviously internally screaming for the information that has been revealed.

“Don’t mention that again!” Dai reacts after a while.

“Is it real? You did that?!” En asks in disbelief.

“He did, he did! It became a legend at school!” Tsubasa adds laughing.

“Who did become a legend?” Rikka questions once he gets back with the small group after, apparently, calming down Akoya and his frustration for the uniform thing.

“Dai when he won several swimming competitions in a row,” En quickly replies and looks at Tsubasa to follow the conversation.

The blond hair sighs, he loves teasing Dai. Nevertheless, he knows that having a “greet and meet” while he was supposed to be on vacation with his cousin is already unfair enough for Dai. Tsubasa, nods, Yufuin owns him one for sure, he still remembers some days when Yufuin used to go and visit Dai, both of them had some fun teasing Dai together. Therefore, there must be a good reason why the dirty blond did not want to continue.

“Oh! I see, you are remembering your days as a high school student, you should tell me more about those days, becoming a legend in a sport must have been something pretty cool!”

“Not really,” Dai replies looking to a different direction and mentally thanking En for having thought so fast on a way out of that disaster.

Before someone could restart the conversation or add something else, they listen to a person calling out for them. Ryuu is coming with Io, the spiky pinky haired boy looking happier than ever, while the other boy is simply following him.

“Sorry for making you wait!” the pink haired expresses, “We were making sure that the uniforms are perfect for today!”

“Thank you, Ryuu-kun!” the blond expresses receiving the uniform from the boys as well as Rikka.

Just before they get inside the school, they see as the two-missing people from both groups are coming. For their surprise, Shiki, the leader of the unit, is already wearing the Binan High uniform. They look in disbelief to the leader, being the last one to arrive, but also the only one besides Dai, that is already ready.

“Wow! Even our oldest member is rocking this uniform!” Tsubasa teases Shiki.

“Shut it, and you two get ready, the president called this morning, he also wants us to sing at least five songs.”

The three members are surprised by the news, that was something that they were not really expecting to happen. However, being an order from the highest command of Tsukino Talent Production, it was not something they could deny. As expected from the leader he has also already coordinated for them and the song list they will perform in front of the school. Moving to the Club Defense room, the band keeps getting into the agreement for what to do in each song and how to proceed with the activity.

For the first time, En tries to keep closer attention to everything and mainly to Dai’s reaction. He has listened to his cousin saying many times that he is not idol material. However, having the chance to look at him while getting ready for a special time with the unit, En comes to have the opposite idea. Dai actually enjoys being there and that makes En happy. For a long time, he believed that Dai was not going to be able to find something to love as much as swimming, but he did.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

At the Student Council room, they are getting ready with the last stuff they need to get done before the concert and then for the “Meet and Greet” activity. Anyone would have believed that coming up with such a big event would have been impossible for high school students. Nevertheless, Kinshiro Kusatsu is someone who gives his best in few time. The president has been able to coordinate directly with Tsukino Talent Production, as well with Bijo High and other schools that are closed to Binan High to make this a respectful event. However, being honest he disagrees enormously in the songs content of said unit and hence the reason why he has requested the leader of the unit to play the songs he has selected. Yes, Kinshiro is someone extremely perfect that he even requested Akoya to get the number from his friend to be able to make the petition. Being honest, the boy was thankful that Takamura-san has shown to be someone respectful as well and have accepted his petition.

“Kinshiro, everything seems to be ready, the technicians are finishing with some last minute-revision, but the unit is free to start the concert whenever they want,” Ibushi informs to the president.

“Perfect! Akoya, please go and let them know and return as soon as you can, we have work to do,” more than obvious, Kinshiro has not referred to their work as the Student Council members, but to their job as Caerula Adamas.

“Having all the students from different schools is going to give us the advantage of having at least two different monsters to attack more targets,” Zundar the tiny green hedgehog mentions when he pocks out of Kinshiro’s pocket.

Akoya sighs, being honest he has hoped that they could wait until the event could be over. Nonetheless, it is obvious that they need to attack as many people as possible if they really want to become the true rulers of the world.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“Hence, that’s why we have to sing those songs,” Shiki expresses and Dai and Rikka nods.

“What a boring president!” Tsubasa complains.

“That’s something we can agree on, Okui-san,” En comments and he immediately feels as Atsushi is elbowing him on the ribs.

Tsubasa giggles at the scene, “Hey, you know, you should already call me by my name, En-chan,” he adds with a singing like tune.

“Oh… ok… then Tsubasa.”

“Dai-chan, you should be like your cousin! He doesn’t get mad if I call him En-chan!”

“Shut up…”

And just before Tsubasa could complain again, someone knocks on the door. The bespectacled boy indicates the person to come in, and Akoya is the one who shows up.

“Everything is ready, please come with me.”

SolidS members nod and walk after the pink haired, the defense club leaving as well the place to go and get a nice place for the concert. Going through different paths once that they are out of the building, En wishes good luck to his cousin and moves with his friends just to realize that the place is already completely crowded with students from different high schools.

“These guys are crazy, they did get everyone to know about this event in just hours…” Ryuu comments as he tries to open space for him through the crowd.

“They have great marketing techniques, that is for real,” Io adds.

Unfortunately, even before they could get to a closer place to the stage, the concert begins. En easily recognize the first song, “Exit of Days.” Being honest, En always thought that song fitted Dai in a perfect way. Dai used to seem to be running away from the world due to his injure until the moment that he found himself being part of SolidS, En smiles at the thought. Looking at Dai on the stage it is something that makes him feel happy for real.

However, even if he has been internally praying for a perfect day, it seems as something impossible at the moment that two loud noises are heard.

“Don’t tell me…” En grunts closing his eyes.

The music already off and some students that are not part of Binan High already screaming and running.

“A monster… I mean two monsters!”

Yumoto confirms part of his suspicious, since the oldest member of the Defense Club would have never guested they are actually two monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, OMG I love Tsukipro's last episode, the concert really felt like a REAL CONCERT, I couldn't stop screaming hahahahaha and the best part was to know that there's going to be a new season! I'm so excited for it, I want more music from these boys, their music is my reason to live XDD


	6. Baby Dai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two monsters attack at the same time and while the Battle Lovers are finishing with one of those, the second monster take the opportunity to attack them or maybe attack someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why there is a quickly update: I have finally written the part for the one this fic was created.... there I have no more reasons XDDD  
> If you could only know how much I love the idea of babyDai and I do not really care that the title is a spoiler because I only imagine that cute baby and is completely worthy!  
> I also love to imagine older brother En and in this situation he kind of changed from being the younger cousin to the older brother XD...

**Chapter 6: Baby Dai!**

The first song hasn’t even finished when two loud noises are heard. Explosions, without a doubt the people who keep sending these annoying monsters have decided to attack today as well. En grunts, how is it possible that just the same week that his cousin decides to visit him, this enemy decides to attack multiple times? Even the simple fact of question himself about it makes him feel tired. The feeling it’s even worst with people running and screaming all around the school; of course, this is not something that happens in every single school… just in his. The taller teen of the defense club sighs and looks at the stage; at least his cousin is still there safe and sound with the rest of the unit’s members. Now, even before Wombat could tell them to transform into Battle Lovers, En and the others take advantage to kiss their lovracelet. Luckily, with all the chaos no person would pay attention to them

“This is a special occasion you all transform without me telling you to do it!” Wombat says with small tears on his eyes.

“Of course! Those monsters are running my first SolidS concert! I cannot forgive them!” Vesta screams and takes out his lovestick ready for attack.

“I need to protect my cousin,” En says following Vesta to attack one of the monsters.

“Cerulean!” the blue haired teen screams and goes after them.

While Vesta, Cerulean, and Epinard go their own way, Sulfur and Scarlet are left behind and confused on what to do. Looking around, it seems pointless to try and calm the people over there. At the moment, no one seems to have control over the situation and they keep running without having some kind of shelter where to hide. Realizing of the actual situation, Wombat indicates to the two Battle Lovers to join their other three companions to at least defeat one of the monsters and then try and look for the other.

“But there are two monsters! Is it ok to just lead with one?” Scarlet questions as he checks one last time the stage to make sure his new friends are alright.

“We cannot even see him, we know there are two because of the moment when they showed up, but right now the second one is nowhere to be seen!” the yellow Battle Lover says pulling Scatlet with him to the place where the others are.

Once the five of them and Wombat are together, the monster seems to be extremely uncomfortable with people looking at him. The loveless in front of them could be compared with an angry cat that does not want to be pet. Even if his shape was kind of abstract the way it is standing up right in front of them looks like a cat about to nail his claws to the first person who dares to touch him.

“So, someone who does not like to be seen…” the pink Battle Lover concludes pointing at it with his love stick.

However, before he can attack the loveless figure, the monster shoots some kind of icy beam to them. Luckily, the five boys get to jump before being hit by it since all the surface that was affected by the attack is now completely frozen. For a second, En looks back at the stage, Dai is still safe and he sighs feeling relief about it, if they get to defeat this monster, fighting just one more would be easy. Having that thought on his mind, Cerulean takes out his love stick and being fast enough he shoots his attack to the monster. Unfortunately, he misses his target and the monster is able to run in the opposite direction, straight to the stage.

“Hey!” all the five boys shout out and go after the loveless.

Vesta and Cerulean keep attacking together to avoid that the monster can reach the idols who have not moved from the stage, even if the majority of the students have already left the place. However, the one who really gets to impact the monster is Sulfur, giving the chance to the others to attack as well.

“This is such a wonderful moment, all of you fighting to protect love!” Wombat says excited when he sees that the boys are actually doing something for a change of pace.

Nonetheless, the boys do not pay attention to the pink animal. On the contrary, they are already ready making the monster move a bit faraway from the stage to secure the idols’ safety. Once that they are sure that the monster is weak enough and does not have the capacity to attack anymore, Cerulean indicates to Scarlet to proceed with the final attack. Nevertheless, Dai who is paying close attention to the whole situation, notices when something starts moving towards the boys.

The second monster. It moves quickly and somehow it gets to camouflage with the surface where he moves. Dai is only able to notice small flashes of something white moving once in a while.

Even though, Shiki is already ordering them to leave the place, Dai does not obey. Without a second thought, the youngest member jumps out of the stage and starts running to the Battle Lovers. Then, he only listens to Rikka, Tsubasa and Shiki calling out for him. However, he does not care, his cousin and the others have not even realized that the other monster is about to attack them; and with all the noise still coming from people running out of the school the boys won’t be able to listen to him. Plus, they are still giving the normal appearance to the first monster, so they will not be able to defend themselves.

“En!” he screams out loud, forgetting about the warnings his cousin did to him about their identities.

Cerulean, or well En, looks at the boy who is running towards him and pushes him away from the attack that the monster shoots. Unfortunately, there is no way for Dai to avoid said attack. The other four Battle Lovers look at the scene once they have turned to a normal person the first loveless. Cerulean is lying on the ground, but he quickly stands up to search for his cousin because the only thing he sees are Dai’s clothes.

“What the…???!!!” the boy expresses and goes to where Dai’s clothes are.

In the middle of the school uniform’s fabrics he can see that something small is moving, thousands of weird ideas are going through his mind. Did the monster make Dai a dog? A cat? A giant insect? Did the monster shrimp Dai? What is the power of this monster? Cerulean is scared of looking under the white shirt, the silhouette desperate moving to come out. Then, something that scares even more the oldest Battle Lover, he hears a whimpering, a baby whimpering.

“Cerulean…?” Epinard whispers questioning the other boy who looks back at him.

The blue haired teen kneels next to Cerulean and nods, as giving him approval and courage to uncovered the mysterious silhouette. The dirty blond takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, then he rapidly pulls off the shirt.

Then, he sees him… a tiny baby Dai version… big blue eyes looking at him and begging him to take him in his arms. En goes immediately pale, why did the monster have to turn Dai into a baby? There has already been a monster who did this!!! It is not fair to go through the same. However, when he looks back at Dai, this baby does not look like an illusion or similar to what they lived the previous time. No, not at all, Dai is a real baby in this moment, he seems not able to speak, nor to walk, he is just sitting in front of him, his eyes bawling and he looks ready to start crying.

“A baby!!!!” Scarlet mentions excited and goes to carry the baby, but Cerulean quickly reacts and take the baby first.

“Why? Didn’t we already have a monster that did this?” Vesta says and looks around for the monster.

“We did… but…” Cerulean replies with the baby clinging closer to him looking for protection.

 

“Dai!!!!!!”

They listen to Rikka calling out for the idol and without knowing why, they all jump out of the place running away from SolidS.

“What happened? Aren’t they supposed to be the good guys? Why are they running away from us? And where is Dai-chan???!!” Tsubasa questions alarmed.

“Those… those are the boys” Shiki suddenly says catching Rikka and Tsubasa’s attention.

“By the boys you mean En-chan’s friends?”

“The smaller one was carrying the pink Wombat… that thing also spoke… what the hell is going on here?” the leader asks out loud without expecting an answer and looking around to see if there’s a place where he can find the boys.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

From the highest place of Binan High, three people catches up with all the happenings. After they turned two students of the school into monsters, the three members of the Caerula Adamas had to dissolved their transformation to help in the sudden evacuation. Therefore, they were not aware of all the happenings, after that they moved to this place, the only people left at the place, the three people from SolidS looking for their youngest member.

“We probably over did it this time, didn’t we?” Akoya questions, he is scared of the idea Rikka is getting from Binan City.

“Not at all, this is exactly what we need if we want to take control over Earth!” Zundar exclaims posing on Kinshiro’s shoulder and enjoying the view.

However, even Kinshiro is slightly worry for what is going to happen. The monster attacked someone else and disappear, which was not part of the plan. Both monsters were supposed to attack together, but only one is left and worst part… the monster that can camouflage. Still, the leader does not want to show any hesitation and clears his throat.

“It is alright, we will try to keep an eye on the monster as well as on those Battle Lovers,” the white-haired teen expresses, “I supposed it would be good for you to go with Sera-san, Akoya.”

The mentioned boy sighs, that is not the answer he was expecting for the president. Maybe they should have some kind of system to revert the transformation for this kind of occasions. Nevertheless, knowing that it was meaningless to point such a thing Akoya dissolves his transformations and starts his way down. How is he supposed to explain what happen to Rikka?

“I think there are times that is good to admit that there was a mistake,” Ibushi carefully comments, eyeing Kinshiro by the corner of his eye to see the president’s reaction.

“There was not.”

It’s the reply, but Arima can notice the small tension on the president’s body,

“Yes, yes, my mistake, shall we go as well?”

The president nods, both dissolving their Caerula Adamas transformation and moving to the Student Council room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In the Defense Club Room, five boys are shocked, watching the baby that the tallest one keeps carrying, and who is completely wrapped with the oldest school blazer. The baby’s light blue eyes are locked to En’s eyes, the dirty blond is not sure why Dai is looking at him so intensively. Is he asking him for an explanation? Is he angry? Does he want to kill him? Does he want to change places? Because En would change places without a second thought; anything to avoid having Dai in this situation. Nonetheless, all of a sudden En’s thoughts are interrupted.

The baby starts crying.

The five boys go into an alert mode, they are in the school and having a baby would be too suspicious for anyone after what happened. Io runs and shuts the windows, Ryuu goes to the door and locks it; while Yumoto and Atsushi tries to make funny faces to get the baby’s attention.

“Why is he crying?” Io asks getting closer and looking for anything that can help them to calm the baby.

“Cold? Hungry? Sleep? Those are the most common reasons, right?” Ryuu replies and everyone stares at him, “What? Some of my dates have little brothers or sisters.”

“Anyway, that does not matter now, come on Dai, you are a good boy right, you have always been a good boy,” En says and tries to soothe the baby by rocking him.

Slowly, the desperate cry turns to be just some sobbing and whimpering, maybe Ryuu is right and he is cold. Of course, he can be cold, he is wrapped in a simple blazer.

“Well… that’s better, now what do we do?” Io says rubbing his head, he would have never imagined that he would need to lead with a baby during a weekend.

“We have to take care of him! just look t him! he is so cute; his cheeks are so rounded!!” Yumoto expresses getting all excited and completely forgetting about Wombat.

“We cannot…” Atsushi is about to deny the new responsibility until the oldest interrupts him.

“He needs clothes, and probably something to eat… Dai is hungry all the time” En whispers.

The boys look at him, anyone would have believed that the first thing En would do is to go and look for the monster to defeat it. Nonetheless, truth to be told, the lovracelets have stopped buzzing them, which means that the loveless is not even closed to them or causing problems. Therefore, the most obvious thing to do is to take care of Dai until they can find the monster and turn him back to normal. Having accepting the facts, the boys know that they will need to take care of Dai. However, things would not be that easier; suddenly a phone starts ringing, that is Dai’s phone. The boys look at each other, Ryuu takes the phone and sees the caller ID, it is Takamura.

“You should answer!” Ryuu says giving the phone to En.

“He won’t believe I’m Dai, he is the only one that noticed ‘something different’ in our voices!” En mutters trying not to rise his voice so he does not scare the baby.

“Still… you are the one who can give a reason of where Dai is in case he does not believe that you are Dai-san…” Atsushi reasons.

It is the truth, he is Dai’s cousin, he is the one that Dai came to visit to Binan City and he is even the reason why Dai is now a baby. If only he has noticed what was going on, he would have been able to react faster and maybe attack the other monster before Dai had been hit. Carefully, En gives the baby to Atsushi who cautiously takes him, gently smiling to the baby and kind of begging him not to cry again. The baby boy looks at En who gestures him to keep quiet and behave good while being with Atsushi. Taking a deep breathe he presses the bottom to answer the phone.

“Hey Shiki,” he says, he is not even sure if Dai would answer the phone in that way, but it was the first thing he thought to say.

“It’s not necessary to pretend, where are all of you?” Shiki says on the other side, being honest En does not know if the unit’s leader wants to kill him or what.

“Defense Club, the place we were at this morning.”

The boys look astonished to En, the lie didn’t last more than thirty seconds. However, if they have to be honest, this probably is for the best. Sincerely, they do not know how to take care of a baby and maybe one of the older men would know a bit more. Shortly after, they listen to someone knocking on the door, the need of been careful makes En ask who is on the other side and once they listen to Tsubasa’s voice, Ryuu opens the door.

During all their time as Battle Lovers, this might be one of the most uncomfortable experiences. Not even the first time that they saw each other with those clothes was as uncomfortable and weird as now. The three other members of SolidS facing them with a clear expression that is asking for answers.

“So, you are the colorful guys who protect this school?” Tsubasa asks first, he is not angry, he actually looks curious and interested in listening to the answer.

“Tsubasa, this is not the time for that… thought, it would have been good that you could have told us about the things that happen around,” Rikka adds.  

“Besides that, what happened to Dai?” Shiki asks.

 The guys have grouped in a way that En could be behind all of them, protecting and hiding the baby away from SolidS. Nevertheless, it is pointless to keep doing that. En sighs and walks to the front carrying the baby who desperately clings to him.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, just don’t cry,” En softly whispers hugging in a protecting way the baby, “when he ran off from the stage, he protected me from the monster attack,” the oldest Defense Club member explains and sighs, “He was turned into a baby.”

All SolidS have different reactions. Shiki immediately goes pale and anyone can see that he is internally panicking with the situation, how is he going to explain this to the agency? Rikka is amazed, but it is obvious that he is instantly conquest by the cute big light blue eyes. Lastly, Tsubasa is the one, that of course, moves ahead and walk to where En is holding the baby, looking him closer and widely smiling.

“Dai-chan is really Dai-chan!!!!!” the blond idol expresses and makes a try to carry Dai; but the baby turns to cling even stronger to En.

“Even as a baby he knows he should not trust you,” the leader who seems to be gradually coming back to Earth says, “This is kind of complicated to understand… so I’m just going to ask, how?”

The boys sigh, they have not even explained the whole issue to their parents or relatives in general, well with Dai’s obvious exception. Atsushi asks the adults to take a seat and before the pink animal could run away, Ryuu traps him and gives him to Yumoto so he can hold him until the whole issue is explained.

“So… those bracelets are able to control you?” that’s the first question Shiki makes when the story is practically over.

“Well, kind of, they don’t stop hurting us until we finish with the monster… so yeah they kind of control us,” Ryuu concludes while looking at his pink bracelet.

“Sincerely, those could be useful on certain people,” Shiki says at the same time that he looks at Tsubasa.

“Hey!!!!! Please Wom-san, don’t help this cruel person, he does not care about love and the stuff you want to protect!”

Tsubasa dramatically says, but that’s not what get the boys attention. The thing that gets their attention is the fact that SolidS guys are not freaking out with all the story they just have told. Nevertheless, that certainly gives some kind of inner peace to En, who now looks with a tender smile the baby that has just fallen asleep in his arms.

“So, Wombat-san and boys… Dai would get back to normal if you defeat that second loveless, right?” Rikka asks trying to stop the constant bickering between Shiki and Tsubasa.

“That’s right! but my dear Battle Lovers cannot do anything unless the monster shows up again,” Wombat replies trying to free himself from Yumoto’s hold.

“Since when did we become ‘dear Battle Lovers,’ I mean if you really love us you would take away the damn buzzing feeling these things give us every time a monster shows up!!!” Ryuu complains.

“I still feel I need at least one of those…” Shiki mutters placing his right hand on his chin.

“Stop with that now!!!!” Tsubasa screams and wakes the baby up.

Rikka, Shiki and En looks with murderous eyes the blond boy who bitterly smiles, he knows they have the right to be angry at him. It has taken a long time for the baby to finally fall sleep and now is inconsolable crying. However, the “killing of Tsubasa through looks” couldn’t last longer. They listen to some steps coming closer to the tiny room, the boys freak out and the first thing they do is transform into Battle Lovers to leave the Defense Club Room as soon as possible. Of course, before transforming En gives the baby to Rikka just to take him back once he is already as Battle Lover Cerulean. After all of them are ready, Atsushi takes Shiki, Ryuu takes Rikka, and Io takes Tsubasa and all of them leave the clubroom through one of the windows, following En and Yumoto.

Then, three people enter to the now empty Defense Club. The Student Council.

“It is weird, I could swear I heard a baby crying and that the cries were coming from this room,” Ibushi expresses.

“Probably it was a nonsense joke from one of those boys,” Kinshiro says looking with bitter eyes the place.

“It is weird, Rikka-san told me he was going to be here… I wonder if he left again with hos boys…” Akoya expresses with a sad voice, “Anyways, we should leave as well, the monster may be anywhere around the city.”

Akoya who has been trying to kick some sense into Kinshiro mentions. Nonetheless, the president seems too interested to know how things would turn out with a monster going around the city since the Battle Lovers do not even have the chance to see it. After inspecting the room to try and find some kind of device with the one the Defense Club could have played the joke, and not finding any, the Student Council leaves the room.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there was something else I needed to write on this... but since it's too late and I should be sleeping I won't  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but I seriously wanted to post this today XD  
> Also... I would love a friendship between Shiki and Wombat... don't ask me why, I just need that XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to find the monster who turned Dai into a baby, as well as they try to take care of the baby together with SolidS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot of time to be able to update this because I was working on EnAtsu week stuff...  
> I hope you like this chapter and I really want to thank for all the visits this fic has, thank you so much!

**Challenges**

 

The boys have left the school, all the Battle Lovers are back to their normal selves and walking down the streets with the 3 members of SolidS to go to Binan’s Mall. En keeps feeling uncomfortable of knowing that he is carrying Dai; besides, the poor baby is being covered only by his and Atsushi’s blazer. Since it is obviously colder outside, Atsushi has come to also provide his blazer to protect the baby. The teenager sighs one more time, if it has been his decision he would have gone to his place to check if his mom had saved by any chance any of the clothes he wore when he was a baby. However, since Tsubasa is there, the boy insisted that they needed to buy something that could fit Dai’ style.

Dai’ style? He is just a baby; how can he have a style in this moment?

“Are you tired? If you want I can carry him?” Atsushi asks him when he sighs for the fourth consecutive time.

“It’s not that… plus he is sleeping, I don’t want him to wake up,” the boy replies and keeps walking after all the crew.

“You are really good at taking care of him, and also, we will find the monster soon and we will turn him back in to normal,” Atsushi adds and pats En’s shoulders.

“That’s truth! In the meantime, we should take advantage of being with 3… well 4 famous idols and learn from them,” Ryuu expresses when he listens to his senpais talking.

“The baby looks so cute sleeping,” Yumoto has also come next to him and tries hard to have a glance on baby Dai.

“Tho, I wonder if it is really worthy to pay for some stuff that he will be using momentarily,” Io contributes to the conversation seeing at how they are approaching the mall and as Sera and Okui keep talking about stores to visit.

En simply shrugs, he has already heard from Dai how those two are always obsessed about shopping. Therefore, En is a hundred percent sure that they will not care about all the money they can spend in something that will not last a long time, especially if they are using the agency’s money. On the other hand, En can also notice that Takamura seems as if he is being dragged to some kind of hell… just like Dai used to describe their behaviors in the conversations that the cousins usually have, it is a shame he cannot talk with Dai about it right now.

Finally, after having gone through almost the entire mall, Tsubasa finally finds a store that he thinks is a good option to buy clothes for Dai. Still, En sighs, he is scared of the looks he can get from people that see all of them with a naked baby… like that is definitely something weird and completely wrong. Atsushi pats En’s back one more time understanding what he is fearing and trying to give him enough courage to just go in. However, it seems like not everything in that day could be that bad, the person who attended them turns out to be a SolidS fan. Therefore, the girl does not even pay the slightest attention to the boys that are part of Binan High School and that have a baby with them.

“It’s kind of weird that the girl is not even looking at me,” Ryuu expresses surprised of the way in which the girl is acting.

“Is it possible for you to compete against the idols’ power?” Io in a sarcastic tone asks him.

“Io!!!! That’s not fair!”

“How is the baby?” Yumoto goes closer to En to be able to see the tiny Dai.

“Still sleeping, once he can come back to normal I’m gonna be clear that I’m not the only one who spends the whole day sleeping.”

En’s intention was really to try and joke, but he immediately thinks about the monster. It has been a long while already and there has been no signs… what about if the monster this time takes longer to show up? What are they going to do? They cannot take care of a baby for a whole week or for whatever amount of time he keeps being a baby. Dai needs to be back to normal, he needs to be back and be part of SolidS. After all, being part of the group has given him almost the same satisfaction that he used to have when swimming… Well, being honest, En could say that is the same kind of satisfaction, just that Dai still cannot see it or admit it. The dirty blond shakes off all those ideas, the monster is going to show for sure today; and they will be able to go and have dinner with his family and they will laugh about all this later.

Right?

“En-chan?” Atsushi calls him out when he sees that En is spacing out way too much.

“We should go and look for the monster, don’t we?”

“En-chan, that’s useless… we wouldn’t know where to look for it, try to stay calm, we will solve this.” Atsushi replies again patting his back.

“Besides and most importantly!” Tsubasa listens to their chatting, but interrupts them he is already carrying several bags and there’s a huge smile on his face.

If Dai could say something, he will definitely say that that smile is a bad sign, En thinks as he keeps looking to the blond idol.

“We need to take lot of pictures while he is still a baby!!” Tsubasa exclaims, it’s the first time that Dai will not be able to complain or run away from one of his ideas.

“We got a little carried away and bought a little too much,” Rikka says carrying even more bags than Tsubasa, “so, it’s better to take advantage while we can.”

Behind them En can see that Shiki is face palming himself and probably regretting the moment when they came here. Without being sure if that is really the best option right now, En nods. It is truth that they cannot do anything until the monster manifest again. However, contrary to every single day in which he regrets being a Battle Lover, he hopes that that can be soon.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Being honest, at the moment there is no better place to hide than Yumoto’s household. Goura did not even questioned them about the baby and there is an empty room to which they have already moved most of the futons. Apparently, without planning it, they will be having a sleep over, unless the monster decides to show up. The biggest challenge so far… putting a diaper to Dai, none of the boys have a younger brother or someone they have taken care of. Therefore, at the end, Rikka was the one who accomplished that mission and changed the baby into more comfortable and warmth clothes. Then, En was the one who feed him, apparently the baby boy is too attached to his cousin and gets to cry when any other than En or Rikka tries to carry him.

“That’s not fair,” Tsubasa says while pouting.

“I told you, he can sense that you are a danger even as a baby,” Shiki expresses, “is there a way to know if that thing is going to show up? Or should I start making arrangements for our schedule?”

The five boys look at the unit leader, where is Wombat with Tawarayama-sensei? It would be better to have an adult answering to an adult, right? all the boys look at each other and hesitate about what to reply. It is the first time that they have this kind of situation. Most of the times the monster shows up, they transform, they have a little fight which is more like a chat with the monster, and then they turn it back to normal. However, since this time there were two monsters and they got temporarily divided and were not aware of the location of the second monster, everything went to hell.

“I would recommend to start the arrangements, Takamura-san,” Wombat is back into the room and walks until he is in front of the purple haired man.

“I cannot believe I have to follow the advised of a pink Wombat, but fine, I will proceed with that,” the man replies and leaves the room to make some phone calls.

“And now that mister workaholic has left the room, it’s time for the pictures!!” Tsubasa exclaims and takes out his cellphone.

En is definitely scared of what this photo session might become for Dai once he is back to normal. However, he has always had some kind of respect for Tsubasa and that does not allow him to stop him. The reason to respect the idol, well when En was not able to visit Dai while he was recovering from the injure, he knew that Tsubasa was always taking care of him. The blond man was the one that during all that time was making sure that Dai did not fall into depression or kept himself locked at home all day long. It was basically thanks to Tsubasa that Dai has discovered a talent and a passion he did not know he has.

“I will make sure that he does not over do it,” Sera says to En, the boy trusting the older man nods and let him carries the baby.

Dai’s big blue eyes keep looking curiously at Rikka and with his tiny hand he grabs some hair strands; En and Ryuu look scared at the action. Rikka is a model, he has to have a perfect image, the baby should not pull his hair, right? Nevertheless, Sera simply smiles, then carefully takes Dai’s little hand and kisses it. The action causes some tickles to Dai who giggles a bit. Immediately, Tsubasa takes a picture of the moment, it is such a tenderness instant that he squeals when he sees it.

“We have to take him some pictures with the bunny pajamas we bought!” Tsubasa says and go to look for them in the many bags they have.

“That’s true! It’s perfect to fit with the agency… Although, I think we will not be able to use them, I mean no one would believe this happened.” Rikka expresses with a bitter smile at the end.

Three of the five Battle Lovers sigh, they could not believe that two adults are so excited to dress up one of his friends, who in this moment is in troubles, with different baby’s clothes. As Rikka and Tsubasa keep looking what to put on Dai next, Shiki gets into the room again carrying a box; Yumoto, who seems him struggling with the box and the talk he keeps having on the phone, goes and helps him out. The younger boy places the box on the floor and looks curious at it, it’s too big, but it was kind of light.

“Yes, yes… it would be better, we don’t really know if he is going to be ok… yeah, he looked too sick… no, no I have to call his cousin and see how he is now… no, no, do not worry president, I’ll take care of everything… yes… bye,” it has been obviously a situation too hard to handle, and it is more obvious when Shiki places his hand on his face trying to lower his stress somehow.

The teenagers stare at Takamura, none of them being brave enough to ask for the exact circumstances that have made him feel like this. Nonetheless, Yumoto is too obnoxious to the actual atmosphere and his curiosity to know what is inside the box wins over all the possible alerts that could have possible ring.

“Takamura-san, what’s inside the box?”

The four Battle Lovers look at Yumoto as if he has stepped on a dangerous mine, but it was obvious that Yumoto would not be scared of an adult in distress. After all, Goura is the only adult that the younger has ever lived with, and Goura seems to be the kind of person who is rarely stressed. Even if the moment is not the most appropriate, Shiki sighs and tries to relax his mind as much as he can to answer to the boy.

“It has our Lizz-kuns,” the leader of the band says and Yumoto tilts his head to one side still unknown of what that is.

“Lizz-kun is here!!!!” Tsubasa happily says and goes to the box and opens it, “the boss really knows how to help me!”

Shiki grunts, Tsubasa could be the only person in the world to consider this as a perfect timing.

“Don’t be an idiot, the president wanted us to give them during the “Greet and Meet,” but they arrived too late.”

“They are so cuddleable!!!!!” the first-year student expresses taking the pink Lizz-kun, “it as soft as Wom-san!!”

“Could it be that if you have one of those you would leave me alone?” Wombat exclaims with a hopeful look on his eyes, maybe that’s the solution to all his problems.

“I will cuddle both of you at the same time, that would be even better!!!” the blond boy says and grabs Wombat with his hand.

“Takamura-san, did something happen?” En dares to ask, he knows that if the conversation keeps going, then no one will know what Shiki just talked with the agency’s president.

With the question being asked, Shiki sighs. He has now remembered the reason why he does not like free days, they always bring some kind of problems to the agenda. Then, he explains that the president told him that there is no way to postpone at least one day the recording of the first demo for the next songs. Therefore, the most logical excuse he found was to tell that Dai was sick and that he would not be able to travel on Monday to Tokyo. At that the president replied that he would get a studio at Binan City in which they could record. Being honest, that would not be a problem, Shiki is used to handle all the recording part and anything that this can mean. The real problem is that they will not have Dai’s voice if the monster does not show up.

“The president knows that with the proper care Dai’s voice will come back, but…”

“The problem is not that one, but the actual fact that Dai is a baby right now,” En finishes Shiki’s phrase.

The dirty blond then looks at how Tsubasa keeps struggling to try and get a picture with Dai holding the light blue Lizz-kun, which he gets after Ryuu helps him making some kind of weird voice. En sighs, it is definitely the first time that so many things are link with one of these monsters they always face.

“Takamura-san,” Atsushi’ shy voice suddenly takes him out of his thoughts.

“What is it? Plus, it’s better if all of you call me Shiki, it’s not necessary to be so formal,” the unit’s leader expresses and pays attention.

“Ah… yes… then…Shi… Shiki… I know you said that En-chan and Dai-san’s voices are different, but an option to consider right now… well,” Atsushi stumbles in his words, it’s better when he leads with people his age.

“You could substitute Dai,” Shiki completes Atsushi’s ideas and the dirty blond looks alarmed at the deduction.

“It can work, with the right mix, right?” Rikka asks, “Besides, it’s only a demo, it’s not the final version that we would send.”

“Wait right there! I can’t do that, I’m not a singer,” En immediately protests and it seems as if the monster is playing in his favor since the lovebracelet gets to be activated.

The boys look at each other and instantly transform into Battle Lovers; ready to go and before Wombat can follow them, En stops the pink alien.

“No, you are going to stay with them and make sure they are responsible adults taking care of the baby until we can come back,” Cerulean says and makes Wombat go back into the room.

Wombat seems to be confused for what just happened, but the confusion has to quickly vanish as he sees Tsubasa coming to him with a suspicious smile.

“Tsubasa-kun, what do you need?” the poor and defenseless Wombat asks him.

“Maybe Dai-chan did not want pictures with Lizz-kun, but he may want to have pictures with a pink and cute Wombat!”

The only thing that can be heard after that is Wombat’ scream. Outside, Yumoto looks back, he is not sure of what just happened, but he does not go back once he sees En waving his hand and telling him to keep looking forward. The five boys get to the school again, they could have sworn that there was no one at the building when they left. However, it seems they were wrong, as soon as they get there they can see a monster; unfortunately, not the one who transforms Dai into a baby.

“You really have to be kidding me! Aren’t these monsters making busy with something else?” Cerulean complains.

“Maybe this monster can only work with a partner, I mean it hide right after his partner was turned back into normal,” Vesta expresses and the other boys nod.

At a different part of the school, three more people are looking at the events. For them, it is also the first time that the monster they have created is lost in some place around the school, but they are not able to find it.

“Seems like the pink one has had the right guess,” the Chevallier Argent mentions.

“Let’s see if they are smart enough to know that they do not have to defeat this one if they want to finish both jobs at once.”

The leader nods as he quietly observes. The boy would never admit to his comrades that he is actually worried for the monster that is still out there and out of their scoop. He silently sees and curses as the Battle Lovers start preparing to go and attack this monster to turn him back to normal.

“They are such idiots,” the white-haired teen grumbles.

“It only means they will have to work more; the hard part will be to get a new person to be our victim,” the green hedgehog that is on Aurite’s right shoulder expresses.

The three teens and the hedgehog leave; there’s no reason for them to stay if their enemies are going to do such stupid and uncalled act.

The Battle Lovers, unknown to the fact that they need this monster to attract the first one, are quick to invoke their love sticks and join their powers. Since this monster is just some kind of static mass that does not move at all, Scarlet is able to finish it in just one blow revealing the true identity of the boy. As usual, the blond teen goes closer to him and tell him some words to make him feel better as well as he gives him a coupon to enjoy the Kurotama’s Bath.

Even if they were victorious, they do not feel like that; once that they go back to Yumoto’s place they will see the three adults still taking care of baby Dai. They even stay around the school for a while, hoping that the lovebracelet can react again to lead them to the monster they need. When nothing happens after twenty minutes they know they have to go back and face the adults.

Calling out their transformation, they walk to the Hakone’s residence once again. At the entrance of the house, they see as Shiki and Wombat are outside drinking together, both of them seem to have become pretty good acquaintances in this short time. However, that does not matter for any of the boys because they can clearly hear a baby desperately crying inside the house.

“What’s going on?” En asks surprise of the scene, but mainly scared on the way that the baby is crying inside.

“He started crying once he notices you were not here, we came here to be safe and sound… well a little,” Shiki admits and En gets in as fast as he can.

“Wom-san!” Atsushi calls the alien out, how can someone who defends and protects love leave a baby crying like that?

“The cries were too hard and Shiki-san offer me to have a drink, I could not reject that.”

“Plus, I saved him, Dai was about to tear apart his fur,” Shiki adds and just with that the four boys are able to excuse Wombat.

“Fine, but Yumoto has the right to cuddle you for a whole hour,” Atsushi sentences and stays there as well, for now it is definitely better to stay outside.

Inside, the house, En runs to the room where Tsubasa and Rikka are still trying to calm the baby down. He opens the door uncarefully and slams it hard.

“Dai!” the boy screams out, and just as if could be some kind of magical spell the baby stops his crying for a couple of seconds.

“I am so sorry, we have tried everything, but he just kept looking for you,” Rikka expresses, he is the one carrying Dai, the little baby is now stretching his arms out asking En to take him.

“He was calmed with Rikka for a while, but then boom! He started crying and crying,” Tsubasa comments and let himself fall on to the futons, “Why were you gone for so long? I mean, Dai is still a baby.”

“I know, I’m sorry it took me so long,” En says while he carries him, “I’m even more sorry to know that this was another monster, I’m sorry you have to stay like this a bit more.”

Suddenly, En feels as if Dai is really understanding what he says since the baby grabs his shirt strongly. The dirty blond sighs, these are not the free days they have planned together at all. Slowly, and probably tired from all the crying, Dai falls asleep again. Once that the place has become silent, the other Battle Lovers, and Shiki come in to the room. Yumoto is already cuddling Wombat and Io and Ryuu are making sure that the pink alien does not escape from his punishment.

When they are all together, they explained what happened at the school and the reason why they stayed for such a long time. Even if they thought that the three idols would get angry at them for not solving the problem right away; it’s actually the contrary. They seem to understand and they just say they need to keep working together until they can really find the monster.

“The hard part would be to keep baby Dai distracted when En needs to leave with all of you,” Rikka even giggles when he mentions that.

“You said that as if it was a nice challenge, I thought my head was going to explode,” Tsubasa complains once again for the torture that the baby caused a while ago.

“Maybe this is his revenge for all the headaches you have caused him,” Shiki nonchalantly comments and keeps drinking.

When En looks at those two, he knows there’s only one logical thing to do.

“Sera-san, please keep taking care of Dai while I’m not here,” the teenager says.

“It would be my pleasure, but please, call me Rikka, all of you, I think there’s no reason to keep being that formal between all of us after all this chaos,” the model says and everyone nods.

It is already getting late, the only thing they can do is keep waiting until the monster that caused this shows up again. In the meantime, they try to go as normal as possible, Rikka and Atsushi cook together for the whole group, Ryuu, Yumoto and Tsubasa keep chatting; and surprisingly enough Io has started to talk about marketing strategies with Shiki. Strategies that the Tsukino Production’s president might be really interested in. Then, En is still playing with Dai, the baby did find some kind of charm in the light blue Lizz-kun after all, but only if En is the one who keeps moving it from one side to the other or making voices for the plushie.

“I promise this won’t last a lot of time, Dai,” En whispers, he is really frustrated with the whole situation.

“En-chan, time to eat, we also prepared the baby’s food,” Atsushi calls him out.

The dirty blond carries Dai and the Lizz-kun; he really needs things back to normal, seriously, taking care of a baby is something really heavy and that takes a lot of effort. He tries to think as he usually does to try to alleviate his worries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And well... I finally wrote my Shiki and Wombat friendship moment XDD I think I was happy with this chapter just because of that LOL  
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Back up Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Lovers and SolidS come to realize of how hard is to take care of a baby and they also realize of the need of applying their back up plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is just to keep enjoying babyDai XDD I hope it won't be too boring.

**Back up Plan**

The night has not been that friendly for the teenagers and adults taking care of the baby; every now and then baby Dai will start crying out of the blue and none of them would know what to do. They have change the diaper, also have tried to give him some food. They have even changed the pillows and blankets to make him more comfortable, after all Tsubasa and Rikka bought more than enough, but nothing has worked so far.

“Whoever who invented the phrase “sleeping like a baby” didn’t know what the hell he was talking about it,” En expresses angry, he has had already enough for that day and now to make things even worst he cannot sleep.

“He calms with the lights on, maybe we should give it a try and let the lights on,” Rikka proposes rubbing his eyes and trying hard to hold a yawn.

“It’s worth the shot, Yumoto, can we do that?” Atsushi asks to the youngest teen, but as some kind of miracle, Yumoto is the only one sleeping.

“Let’s do it, we can pay later for anything, right Shiki?” Tsubasa questions and sees him working on something, “Are you kidding me?! You are working in a moment like this!”

“It’s better than staying up without doing anything, I have to make sure that everything is ready for Monday plus the final arrangements of the song.”

The man replies and Rikka and Tsubasa seem worried about the mention of the day and the song.

“Don’t make those faces, we already have a plan B just in case we cannot solve this quickly, of course I will prefer to stick to the four original voices, but if that’s not possible we know how to work it out,” Shiki comments when he notices the tension on the other teenagers.

“So, we are going to stay here until Dai-chan goes back to be an adult?” Tsubasa asks.

“No, you have classes on Tuesday, so you’ll return Monday’s night to Tokyo.”

The leader replies and Tsubasa immediately pouts, sometimes it is not so good to be at college.

“Fine,” the blond replies still a bit disappointed.

It is always incredible the way in which Shiki could handle all their schedules without a problem and do all kind of measures. However, that is something that also used to concern Rikka, Tsubasa and Dai, they are quite sure that Shiki may collapse one day for all the work he has to do. Nonetheless, at the moment, they are thankful for the great skill that Takamura has in order to set up the agenda and try to keep it running as much as he can.

“I’ll be the one staying the longest around in case that Dai cannot go back to normal before Tuesday,” Shiki says after a while, “I have already sent the communication to the president.”

“What?!” Rikka and Tsubasa ask alarmed at the same time.

“I can work from the studio the president got us, but in the case of you two, you have classes, you have photoshoots, and then both of you have an interview, I am trying to fit all Dai’s commitments for next week…” Shiki stops there and then looks up at En, “This will not keep going on next week, right?”

“I… well, I hope so,” En says half asleep and half awake.

“Maybe tomorrow, I mean today we can finish with the monster,” Atsushi tries to back up En, but they are too sleepy to show that they are being serious.

“We may see the monster, but being like this… well it is gonna be hard to take him down,” Ryuu adds yawning and falling on the futon.

“The good thing is that Yumoto is sleeping just like a baby,” Io expresses and all the men over there look at him dead serious.

“Do you think this baby is sleeping like a baby, Io?” En asks him carrying Dai and showing the baby completely awake and ready to play.

“My bad, wrong expression.”

The baby loudly giggles, who knows why… En has stopped trying to understand Dai’s actions during that night, he cannot understand how babies work. Nonetheless, he is thankful to notice that right after that the baby yawns and rubs his eyes with his tiny fists.

“Seems like his finally ready to sleep now,” Rikka comments with a hopeful tone of voice, “I can take care of him, En, you seem pretty tired.”

“Are you sure?”

Rikka nods and En hands him the baby. Dai lies his head on Rikka’s shoulders and cuddle closer to the adult finally falling asleep. All the boys stay in silence for five minutes, expecting this to be the final try so all of them can get to have some sleep. Slowly, Rikka lies down with Dai, the baby keeps his eyes closed and his breathing is completely even, it doesn’t seem like he would start crying at any time. Carefully, Tsubasa stands up and checks that everyone is ready to sleep; for a second, he looks with murderous eyes to Shiki who keeps typing on the computer. Knowing that the blond idol won’t turn off the lights until he closes his laptop, Shiki gives in and places the computer away. Smiling with satisfaction, Tsubasa looks at all the boys again, En and Ryuu have already joined Yumoto and are deeply sleep, while Atsushi, Io, Rikka and even Shiki are ready. The boy turns off the lights and waits for a moment, hoping that the baby will not wake up after feeling the change. Five minutes pass and there are no cries, Tsubasa sighs in contentment and being as cautious as possible he goes to his futon.

Finally, the seven men that have been awake because of the baby get to have some decent sleep after hours of trying.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It is only 7:00a.m and Dai has already woken them up.

He started crawling around and he had passed over some of them; he has even hit them with his hands trying to see if they would wake up. Most of them ignored the baby to try to get some extra sleep and see if Dai could get bored and go back to sleep. However, everything was over when the baby went to Shiki and the man turned around. At the moment that Shiki rolled over he made Dai fall and hit his nose. The baby started crying so loud that all of them felt that the entire neighborhood could listen to him. It has taken them around ten minutes to get the baby to calm down and that the cries have become just simple sobs.

“And you say I’m the one who scares him,” Tsubasa sarcastically says to Shiki.

“You are the one who scares him, this was just an accident,” the leader restores and they are about to start discussing again.

Nonetheless, it only takes one look from Rikka for them to stop the discussion. The baby is still trying to calm down and having people yelling and screaming would not help him. After that, the model stands up, it does not matter that is still too early, it’s better if they try to take advantage of the day, so he offers himself to prepare breakfast for all of them.

“I’ll help you just like yesterday,” Atsushi quickly says and stands up.

The rest of the boys look surprised, how is it possible that those two seem to have so much energy? All of them had such a terrible night because of the baby, and now here they are waking up way too early and ready to do stuff. Nevertheless, those two were not the only ones with way too much energy, Yumoto has also stand up and without losing time is putting some order in the room.

“Just how on Earth were you able to sleep with so much noise?” Ryuu asks him throwing himself into the futon.

“Ah? Well, I just felt asleep, that’s it,” Yumoto answers and keeps working, “Where is Wom-san?”

“He ran away in the middle of the night when the baby did not stop crying,” Io replies, he has such a strong headache that it’s the first time that he is not willing to check on the market stock.

Contrary to Shiki, who is also a workaholic and is already typing some stuff, and checking some music sheets. En looks a bit nervous as the older man seems to be making some arrangements, is Shiki totally sure about making him sing? The dirty blond hopes for the miracle that can lead them to the monster today, he does not want to have to sing, not even for a demo. On the other side of the room, Tsubasa has thrown himself again on the futon, he does not have any energy left and the only thing he wishes for is to sleep all day long. He would do that, if it weren’t for the constant sound of the keys that Shiki keeps hitting.

“How is it that you come for ‘vacation’ and you bring work to do with you?” the blond idol asks him getting tired of the noise.

“I had a feeling that something would happen, of course this never crossed my mind,” Shiki replies without losing sight of the screen.

The simple and monotone answer making the blond grunt, but a mischievous smile showing on his face almost immediately.

“Dai-chan,” Tsubasa calls the baby who looks at him with curiosity, finally he is not being so scared of him, “do you want to play with uncle Shiki and your bother Tsubasa?”

“Oi, Tsubasa, I don’t…”

Without previous warnings or more questions, Tsubasa has taken baby Dai away from En and is placing him over Shiki’s lap. The baby looks at Shiki with his big light blue eyes, for a moment he seems to be scared, but soon he shows a huge smile to the leader of the unit. Instantly, Shiki blushes, he has never seen such a cute expression from Dai, he is quite aware that right now Dai is a baby and he is not conscious of this action. However, he could not resist the charm of the little and innocent baby boy.

“You see, leader, you have been the only one neglecting our cutest and youngest member, so let’s take care of him while the boys can go and take a bath,” Tsubasa mentions and looks at the others, “so guys, go ahead and take a refreshing bath, you will need it in case the monster shows up!”

The four boys nod at the instruction, it is a bit weird that those two didn’t have an argument and that Shiki has actually accepted to take care of the baby. While they are walking towards the bath, they run to Rikka and Atsushi, the latter joining them in the idea of taking a bath to go later for breakfast.

Usually the boys would have a long, non-sense conversation while enjoying their bath. Nevertheless, the one who always start this kind of conversations is evidently feeling down. For the first time, the boys know that En’s face is expressing more than boredom or laziness; he is actually worried. The older boy submerges himself into the hot water to try and make himself more awake, it would be pointless if the monster appears and they are not able to turn him back to normal just because he is feeling sleepy.

“It won’t last for a long time, En-chan,” Atsushi tells him once he comes out of the water.

“Besides, taking care of the baby has been funny!” Yumoto adds, Ryuu and Io immediately glaring at him since he did not stay awake half of the night.

“It’s the first time I want to do what I have to do as a Battle Lover,” En comments and after that there’s silence again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Back in the room, Rikka is surprised by Tsubasa who waves at him and ask him to not make any noise. Confused by the action the man who is also a model walks towards Tsubasa.

“Look, our work addicted and too serious leader has been playing with our cute baby,” Tsubasa whispers and points at where Shiki is now tickling Dai and making a funny voice with the purple Lizz-kun.

Rikka looks at the scene, he covers his mouth with his hand before he let a yelp out. Being honest, he would have never believed that he could live to the day in which Shiki could smile with something different than work, music, or alcohol. Maybe, that is an extreme thought, but looking at the man being so relaxed and laughing from time to time when listening to the baby giggles is a really nice change of pace. Plus, it is something completely different.

“So cute!” Rikka gets to say after he has control his excitement and knowing that he could whisper the expression.

“I know, right? I have recorded a part, I’ll send you the file later,” the pink haired man nods to the words Tsubasa has just mentioned.

Then, both of them nod and go closer to Shiki. The man is too focused on making the baby laugh; so, he only notices that the other two are behind him when Dai gets distracted by them and stretches his arms towards Rikka.

“Oh, you are there, something happened?” Shiki asks clearing his throat and leaving the purple Lizz-kun apart.

“I came to tell that breakfast is ready,” Rikka lets him know with a huge smile on his face.

“I see, then let’s go, we can take a bath when the others are out,” the leader replies and takes Dai with him.

“Ah? Are you gonna keep taking care of Dai-chan?” Tsubasa with a mocking tone asks to the leader.

“As you said, I’m the one who has been less time with him, so I believe it is fair that I get to be responsible for him, at least for now.”

Tsubasa and Rikka smirk at the words and to the fact that is so hard for Shiki to accept that his heart has been melted by the baby. The three men and the baby go to the kitchen, where Goura is as well having his portion of the breakfast that Rikka and Atsushi had prepared.

“I hope you have enjoyed the food,” Rikka tells to Goura who awkwardly nods.

“It smells so good! I’m so hungry.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for the boys?” Shiki says as he sits still carrying the baby.

“I’ll call them, so you can start,” Hakone proposes and all of them are thankful towards the older brother.

It does not take too long for all the other boys to come, all of them seem to be feeling a bit better and more refreshed after their bath. Taking a seat, they wait until Rikka and Atsushi serve the different dishes, but they all wait until everyone is sitting and ready to eat.

“Ah… Shiki, if you want I can take care of Dai…”

“It’s ok, En, he seems to be used to me already.”

The dirty blond nods and keep looking by the corner of his eyes. Dai really looks used to be with Shiki, even to the point that he accepts that Shiki is the one giving him the food.

“Aww, En-chan is jealous that Dai-chan is starting to get along with us!” Tsubasa immediately expresses with a teasing tone making En blush.

“I’m not jealous, I just know… well… it’s not easy to eat while carrying a baby, so…” En is not even sure of what he is saying, is it possible that he is jealous?

While En fights against the blush and the sudden confusion, the baby seems to feel worried about his cousin. He suddenly stretches his arms out towards En; however, the teen does not notice him. Starting to feel frustrated, but without reaching the point of crying to get En’s attention; baby Dai starts to try to articulate En’s name. All the boys go immediately silence, until the only sound that can be heard is a sweet and soft voice calling out for En.

“His first word!” Tsubasa screams out in excitement.

“Well… you mean his first now that he is a baby,” Io tries to clarify, without being too rough with the happy moment.

“You know what I mean,” the blond idol says waving his hand and recording just in case that Dai gets to say something else.

“Dai, you called me?” the baby nods and reaches out for En.

Without being able to compete against that, Shiki handles the baby towards En. In a blink of an eye, Dai cuddles closer to En, saying his name again and grabbing his shirt strongly. En pats Dai’s head while having a smirk on his face.

“So, you don’t like your cousin to feel bad, eh?”

“That’s so Dai-like,” Rikka giggles at the scene, “He will try his best so people do not feel uncomfortable.”

The rest of the breakfast goes as normal as it could possible be, of course considering that one of them is still a baby and that the lovracelets are not showing any kind of sign yet. After making sure that everything is clean and back in order, the boys go back to the room where they have been staying, they can simple wait there until the monster appears again. While they wait for the SolidS members, who are now taking a bath and bathing the baby as well, they take care of different things. Io is already feeling better and so he has started checking his stocks and some important emails. Ryuu has started to cancel certain dates in case that they need to go as Battle Lovers to take the monster down. Yumoto has left the room with the intention of helping Goura with the cleaning of the Kurotama Bath or just to receive people at their business. In the meantime, En keeps staring at the ceiling, he has received at least fifteen messages from his mom demanding him to go back home with Dai. At this moment, he is not sure about what else he can use as a lie to tell her that they are not going back yet. Atsushi being the only one that has stayed next to En can only look at the evident desperation the boy is having.

“I cannot understand why the monster is still out there, doesn’t this thing have some kind of expiration time?” En complains feeling exasperated.

“I hope it could be like that, but it’s been a whole day and Dai is still a baby,” Atsushi replies and pats En’s back.

“That’s why I need you to practice,” Shiki comes in again with the rest of SolidS.

“We have talked about it, Dai seems to feel better with us by now,” Rikka starts explaining and then the blond keeps going.

“That’s why we are going to take care of Dai-chan while you go and practice the song with Shiki!”

En feels as his stomach could throw up all the food he ate during breakfast. Is this for real? Even if he would like to believe that is some kind of joke, En knows is not. He sees as Dai is ready to go out, of course Rikka and Tsubasa must have chosen the little sailor clothes he is wearing, he even has a little hat that matches the outfit. Then, the best confirmation of all, he sees Shiki’s determine look over him, he does not have an escape from this.

“En-chan, this is just a plan B; Dai will be back to normal for tomorrow for sure,” Atsushi tells him, but this is the first time that En does not believe what Atsushi is telling him.

“Yufuin-senpai, will be supporting you! And we will out be with Rikka and Tsubasa to help them out with the baby, right, Io?”

“Yes, sure, we’ll help them out.”

“And if Shiki-san allows me, I can go with you to the studio,” Atsushi says and looks at Takamura.

“Of course, that will not be a problem, so now that we have a plan, let’s get going, I need you to learn the song and see if your tone of voice can really reach Dai’s tone.”

En simply nods, now it’s the first time that he wishes they could have completely different voices or that people would have never notice that they have a similar voice.

For sure, this is the first time that En also wants to kick the monster’s butt as hard as he can whenever he gets to see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	9. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty long Sunday is ahead for all the boys to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for posting in a day like today, but I'm working and so it's a totally different Holy Week...

**Testing**

 

The recording studio that Tsukino Production has gotten for Shiki is not that far away from the Hakone’s residence. Probably, the president was thinking about having a reachable place for Dai who is supposed to be sick. Once they get there, Shiki starts examining all the devices, En and Atsushi do not have a single idea on how to use any of the equipment that is over there. Contrary to the older man who seems totally familiar with them. Suddenly, the two teenagers listen to Shiki making a call, he was letting know the president that the place is perfect.

“We should go to get the monster, I should not be here,” En whispers to Atsushi, hoping that the blue haired teen can support him.

“It didn’t work yesterday, we actually need to see if Ryuu’s theory is right,” the bespectacled teen replies.

That is right, when they fought the other monster that showed up yesterday, Ryuu thought that maybe the monster that attack Dai only attacks when having a partner. Why if the monster-making was so active yesterday has not done anything today? En thinks as he sees Shiki approaching him.

“Ok, this is the song, do you know how to read music?” Shiki asks him as he remembers that he didn’t have to explain that much to Dai back then when SolidS was formed.

Being honest, Shiki is not sure about how much Dai has talked about this cousin. He does not even know if Dai always talks about the same guy or different relatives when he gets to be a bit talkative. However, if Dai usually talks about En, then that means that En has to know about music.

“A little,” En admits after reading a part of the paper, “I may need some instruction tho in some parts.”

“Which part?”

Shiki smirks, looking at En’s face he knows the teen is actually getting more of what he initially thought of the song and that’s something good. On the other hand, Atsushi looks at both of them and smiles, if they are understanding each other it means that this problem may really have a solution right now. In the middle of Shiki’s explanation, Atsushi’s phone rings, it is his sister, he goes to get the call so he does not interrupt the other two men. Unfortunately, even if he wanted to stay to see how well En does with the song, he cannot.

“I don’t get her, she usually likes to go shopping alone and now she wants me to go with her, practically as an ultimatum,” the blue haired teen tells to En.

“What if the monster shows up?” the dirty blond asks.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, ok?”

“Fine, but you’ll have to cook some curry for me, you said you were going to be here,” En cannot hide his pouty face.

“Good luck, En-chan; I’m sure you do just great.”

And with that Atsushi leaves the place, back to business, Shiki is already playing the instrumental version and highlighting Dai’s parts. Without a doubt this will be a long Sunday.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Meanwhile, at Binan City Central Park, two famous idols and three teenagers are walking around with a baby. So far, the walk has gone pretty well, Dai seems to feel comfortable with the company he has; and he has not even taken a look around to find his cousin. Definitely, that is something that has made Tsubasa and Rikka feel better; if they have to deal with the same level of tantrum from yesterday, they wouldn’t know what to do.

“Ah! Shiki should have let us buy that stroller, it was too cute and it would have been perfect for today!” Tsubasa complains one more time.

“If you are too tired I can carry him,” Ryuu offers himself, “Dai, do you want me to carry you?” the pink haired teen asks him as he stretches his arms towards the baby.

Surprising everyone, Dai leans towards Ryuu and accepts being carry by the boy. The pink haired cannot avoid showing how surprised he is and feeling a bit clumsy since it’s the first time that he holds a baby. Once he has gotten used to, he looked at Io and Yumoto widely smiling, just as if he has obtained a huge victory.

“Well, that’s new,” Tsubasa says, “But at least it means he does not need of…”

He is cut off before he mentions En’s name. Rikka has covered the blond’s mouth and looks at him dead serious.

“Don’t mention the name, that can trigger him and we would be in troubles.”

“Alright, alright, there’s no need to be so dramatic about it, anyways, what should we do now?” the blond idol asks, “oh, wouldn’t be funny to take Dai to the pool?”

“He already took a bath in an onsen, I don’t think that is necessary; besides it cannot be a good idea,” Rikka replies, but as soon as the baby heard the word pool he seems excited.

Dai starts trying to pronounce the word and moving his arms in an excited way almost as if he was trying to stroke and moving his legs as if he was kicking the water. The poor pink haired who is holding him at the moment seems to have some difficulties to keep the baby safe at the same time that allows him to move as much as he wants. Now, just how could they tell to the baby that they are not going to the pool? Immediately, they all look to Tsubasa who was the one who mentioned the word.

“Really? What about being a team and being all together in this?”

“We’ll be a team as soon as baby Dai starts crying,” Yumoto replies with a smile, “I’ll be right back!”

The youngest of the group says and runs off.

“How is that being a team?” Tsubasa wonders and then sighs, he really is the one who has to tell to the baby that there is not going to be any pool today, “Dai-chan, I know you love the pool, but today is not a good day to go, ok?”

Dai stops moving, he looks at Tsubasa, then looks at Rikka and Io; both men shakes their head, a simple answer: no. At last, Dai tries to look up to Ryuu, trying to get at least someone in his favor, but the pink-haired teen also shows him a negative answer. Slowly, Dai’s eyes start getting full of tears and he is about to start crying as loud as he did yesterday. Nevertheless, before there could be an irreversible crisis, Yumoto is back.

“Baby Dai, do you want some ice cream?” the blond boy asks him holding a chocolate-strawberry ice cream in front of him.

The baby holds his sob and looks at Yumoto, Dai’s eyes are teary, but now all his attention is directed to the ice cream. The youngest member of the Defense Club gets the ice cream closer to Dai who slowly starts licking on it.

“There, there, you are a good baby boy,” Yumoto says and pats Dai’s head who is still sobbing, but now more focus on the ice cream and less in the pool idea.

“Yumo-kun, you are a genius!” Tsubasa expresses happy to see that everything was solved in an easy way.

“I think it’s better if we just walk around, if we need to take a break we can go to the mall again and stay there until we can have any update from Yufuin-senpai or Shiki-san.”

Io is the one who proposes and they all nod. Yumoto walks side by side to Ryuu so he can keep helping the baby to finish all the ice cream. Io is looking for some place in which they can all go to eat that can have some special menu for babies as well. While Rikka and Tsubasa keep taking pictures and wondering about Shiki and En’s progress.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Back in the studio, the work has turned harder than expected. Somehow, Shiki has the strong belief that this is not for En not knowing about music. On the contrary, En has gotten to understand all the scores and registers almost perfectly. Therefore, for a moment he thought this was going to be the perfect plan. Nonetheless, he can perceive that En is not being able to sing as good as he thinks the boy could do it.

“I’m gonna cut it there,” Shiki says for the sixth time in the same part.

The teen sighs, this is definitely not his role to play. He slides against the wall, still holding the papers with the lyrics. En is just waiting for Shiki to tell him to start all over, but instead of that, he hears as the door is opened. Probably, the leader of the unit is going to demand him to go and look for the monster because he sucks. If that’s the case, En would be more than happy to do that, even if he has to go through all Binan City until being able to chase that damn loveless.

“Listen, I’m quite sure you are not allowing yourself to sing, and I want to know the reason why.”

That’s surely something that En was not expecting to listen to. The dirty blond looks at the man, and sighs. Of course, he is not letting himself sing in a good way, he cannot steal this from his cousin.

“This is Dai’s place, not mine,” the boy honestly replies and stands up, “I prefer to go and look after the monster all by myself than taking this away from Dai.”

“Fair enough, that’s something you can do for him without a doubt,” Shiki says and does not look at him, but he does not move from the door either, “you can do that as soon as you show me how good you can be.”

Shiki closes the door and goes back to his place, En cannot believe what just happened. Then, he sees as Shiki starts playing the track, tired of being in this eternal loop, En takes a look to the score. Rapidly, he listens as the song starts playing; the first part was already recorded by Shiki, after that he needed to keep following the lyrics and trying to imagine how Rikka and Tsubasa would perform that part. Then, it comes his moment to start; at the beginning it just some ‘ah, ah’ sounds that he has to sing, but how would Dai do it? He does not have enough time, he performs according to what he thinks Dai would sound and then keeps going with the first lyrical part he has. Looking at Shiki, it seems it was ok. Quickly, he looks back at the lyrics again, imagining the others parts. Finally, after six tries he has been able to move beyond the ‘curse point.’

To be stopped shortly after.

En sighs, just when he thought that he could get the song right.

“Sorry, you almost got it,” Shiki comes in and says, “Maybe we should talk about the song.”

“Maybe?” En sarcastically restores, but Shiki dismisses the intention of the question.

“What’s the first thing that comes to your mind when you read the lyrics?” the leader asks him and rapidly En takes a glance to the song.

“Two poor dudes that cannot be together.”

“Can you think about a name for those two poor dudes?

If this is some kind of game being played by Shiki, En is definitely not having fun. The teen shrugs, he does not have the energy or the will to think about names.

“Romeo and Juliet,” Shiki replies and does not give a chance to talk, “this project is a big one; SolidS has been chosen to be in charge of the OST of a movie based on this story.”

En looks at Shiki shocked, Dai has never told him about this and it seems like Shiki can clearly read what he is thinking.

“I haven’t told them what this is for, they only know we have to record a new song,” the purple haired man mentions and then continues, “if we don’t give the demo on time the project might be given away to another unit, we could still play the song, but it would not be the same.”

“So, you are telling me this to feel guilty and do my best?”

“Kind of, just to wake you up and get you to do the job right, that last “is this ok?” sounded more like someone asking for permission to go to sleep, try to do it with your best sex-appeal.”

The man says and goes back to his place to start the recording all over again. Now, En more than ever has earned a new kind of respect for his cousin. Moreover, he knows that that time it wasn’t Dai’s ingenuity the one that made him believe that he only had one shot to do a perfect recoding. Not at all, Shiki has some kind of twisted personality that gives his words the power to pressure people around him to do what he wants. Without a doubt, it was a blessed that Atsushi has left; otherwise the bespectacled boy could even ask Shiki for a piece of advice in that matter, and that would not be good for him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

After walking through the park and some other places at Binan City, the boys have decided to go to the mall. It was as Io said, a good idea and a good way to spend the time until they could have any updates from Shiki. Over there, the first plan is to eat something, it’s already noon and none of them has gotten any food after breakfast. Well, with the obvious exception of Dai eating the ice-cream Yumoto gave him.

“Just tell us what you would like to eat and we will bring,” Rikka says, he is truly thankful to the boys for having come, taking care of the baby has been easier with them.

“Ah, anything would be fine don’t worry,” Io replies, of course since he wouldn’t have to pay anything would be perfect for the boy.

“Yes, don’t worry,” Ryuu continues, he is still holding the baby.

“Fine, but then don’t complain,” Tsubasa is the one who says that and pulls Rikka away.

The three members of the defense club look clueless due to the last statement that Tsubasa did. However, shortly after they forget it and in the case of Ryuu and Yumoto they keep entertaining the baby.

“You seem to be pretty good with babies, Yumoto,” Io comments and the blond nods.

“Sometimes I help my neighbors and take care of their babies, but I understand that En-chan-senpai could be scared of someone else’s taking care of baby Dai,” the boy replies while he tickles the baby with the Lizz-kun.

Io and Ryuu look at each other. It is obvious that at the defense club they have the idea that Yumoto’s cuddles could kill any normal and living being; this of course, being the obvious reason why En didn’t want Yumoto to take care of Dai. Nonetheless, at this moment, En is not around and it’s not like he has to know that Yumoto carried the baby. In a silent agreement, Io and Ryuu nods to each other.

“Hey, you wanna carry him?”

Ryuu asks and Yumoto’s eyes immediately becomes brighter than ever. Nodding with excitement, Ryuu handles the baby to Yumoto. Instantly, the blond starts playing even more with the baby, making Dai giggling a lot. At some point Io and Ryuu could swear that all people in the mall could listen to the baby. Both teens keep looking amazed at how easy is for the youngest member of their club to take care of a baby all by himself.

“Wow, Yumo-kun keeps showing how cool he is!” Tsubasa exclaims as soon as he is back with Rikka.

However, even if the boys wanted to reply to the comment; they can’t. At the moment that they take a look at Rikka and Tsubasa they realize of all the food they have bought. Are these two crazy with the word ‘shopping’ at the extent that they even consider buying food some kind of shopping? Even if Io didn’t pay for anything on those trails he feels a huge pain for just thinking about all the money that was wasted.

“How many people are you going to feed with all that?” Ryuu asks amazed and unable to hide his shock.

“Well, none of you said exactly what you wanted, so we bought a little something of everything,” Rikka explains smiling.

“Rikka…” a voice too familiar for all suddenly interrupts, “So, here is where you have been,” Akoya who is with Kinshiro and Ibushi comes closer.

“Ah, Akoya, I am really sorry, I forgot to reply your text, but some stuff happened,” Rikka replies and uncomfortably smiles at the young man.

On the other hand, Ryuu and Io are trying to hide the baby so the Student Council members from Binan High do not see or get to have any kind of suspicious about them. Nonetheless, Tsubasa, who seems not to notice the small tension that starts to become bigger with every passing second; suddenly speaks with the most unexpected idea.

“Why don’t all of you take a seat and eat with us? It seems we bought a little too much and I can go for the extra drinks,” the blond says placing the trays he was carrying on the table and immediately taking his leave to go for the extra beverages.

Without a doubt an uncomfortable situation. However, even if the young idol has already gone for the extra drinks they will need, the president clears his throat and speaks out.

“We deeply appreciate the courtesy, nonetheless, we have to take care of some situations,” Kinshiro says and the other two nods.

“Even on a Sunday?” Yumoto questions from behind and Io and Ryuu asks him to keep quiet.

“Well, there are some stuff that need to be done even without going to the school,” the vice-president adds and without waiting for any further reply, the three boys excuse themselves and leave the place.

Io and Ryuu relax after the tension moment, they don’t even want to think about all the questions that those three could have asked them about the baby. Even Rikka seems to be calmer after the leave of the Student Council. The only one who seems sad for that it’s Tsubasa, who comes back with the three beverages to find the places empty. The former model simply sighs and asks him to let it go.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“Is it my idea, or the baby looks just like Yufuin’s cousin?” Arima asks to his colleagues.

“We don’t have time to take care of those minor details,” the president replies looking around for someone that can become a monster who can fit with the one that is still around.

Realizing that none of his companions is up for a conversation, Arima simply shrugs and keeps going. Knowing that Kinshiro is feeling responsible of the fact of having a monster going around; and that Akoya feels disappointed of not being able to spend his weekend with his dear friend, Ibushi knows that this would be a long Sunday. Even if a long Sunday would be something he would normally love, this is for sure not the type that he likes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

How many times has he sang the song? He lost the count after the eleventh time. Surely, Shiki is a man full of patience for this kind of stuff since this was supposed to be just a practice for tomorrow. However, it seems that they are finally getting to the point that Shiki wants to reach.

“This time we won’t do the whole thing, I’ll start in the second chorus, ok?”

“Got it,” En replies, he simply has become used to repeat, look at the disappointment Shiki’s face, and then repeat again.

Suddenly and before starting the recording, the door gets opened. For a moment, En believes that Atsushi has come back, but it’s actually Wombat with Tawarayama-sensei.

“Good afternoon, Shiki-san, I’m here as I promised,” Wombat says and En thinks this is the weirdest view he has ever seen for the day, “I hope you don’t mind that I bring Tawarayama-sensei along with me, he needs of my care for some periods of time.”

“It’s fine, you can take a seat and look at the recording,” Shiki replies and then En’s patience collapses.

“Just what is happening?”

“Wom-san said he wanted to see how music is recorded, so I told him yesterday that he could come to the studio, I planned this since we were awake by Dai.”

“And then I left because I remember that Tawarayama-sensei needed me.” Wombat adds.

“Do you know that that pink thing is a killer, right?” En questions Shiki who simply shrugs and request him to get ready for the recording.

En simply sighs, Shiki’s mind is some kind of territory he has given up to explore and understand. Without any further discussion, the recording starts again and En is ready to be stopped at any moment. However, this time is different. He is finally able to go through the end of the song, the poker face expression being on Shiki’s face all the time and indicating that he did well. Shiki only used to lose that expression when he did something that didn’t sound as expected.

The final notes of the music played and En looks up at Shiki who raises his thumb.

“It looks like a good take, I’m gonna keep it safe and tomorrow if everything keeps being the same I’ll need you to come and work with Tsubasa and Rikka.”

Oh yes, this was just a test to get him used to the way they work. En felt as his heart could practically break thinking about all the job he would have to do tomorrow as well. Nonetheless, it seems like some kind of deity is willing to play in his favor, his lovracelet suddenly giving him the uncomfortable buzzing. There is a monster attacking, this is the time to get Dai back to normal.

“The monster!” En whispers.

“Let’s go.”

Shiki expresses, he also wants to make sure that that monster is finally going down. Leaving everything in order and allowing En to transform into Battle Lover Cerulean they leave the studio and go to the place where the monster is attacking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, when I started out the fic I thought this would be 5 chapters, and back then I thought that 5 would be too much, and here I am on chapter 9 and almost crying cuz I think that chapter 10 will definitely be the last one, I don't want to say good bye to all the boys I love being together XD  
> Maybe, I'll keep writing some one shots... who knows... anyways thank you for reading!


	10. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Lovers finally get the chance to fight against the monster that turns Dai into a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I was going to update until April 22nd for Dai's bday, but yesterday when I was finishing the chapter, I remember that Tsukipro's first episode started on April 10th, April 10th was the day the units knew about the Tsukipro Winter Live so... I got feels and needed to update hahahahaha, funny thing I discovered I can actually write one more episode which I'm gonna try to have for April 22nd.... I'm trying to do a lot for Dai's bday XDD

**Chapter 10: Back on Track**

The two idols, the three teenagers and the baby are leaving the mall to try and see if there is any other place where they can go with the baby. However, there are very few options for a baby like Dai. If they come to think about how old Dai is in this moment, he is not even a year old, he has not showed any sign that he cannot walk alone, but maybe that’s because one of them has always been carrying him. Still, the main point is that Dai is too small for almost anything they want to do.

“I think we can walk around for a bit longer, but if you are too tired Tsubasa and I can keep taking care of the baby,” Rikka proposes once that there are no ideas of what to do next.

“No, it’s ok, it’s Sunday and we have to be closed to each other in case that the loveless can show up,” Ryuu replies.

“Plus, it wouldn’t be reasonable if Gero-san and the others come again and see the two of you with the baby,” Io adds, something pretty logical since they have already run into them.

“That’s a pretty valid point, we can just go and lie down for a while, our cute baby Dai seems to be tired, right?”  Tsubasa says while he leans to see at the baby.

Being somehow moody for being tired; Dai does not like when Tsubasa comes closer to him to tease him making him move his feet. Therefore, with no previous warning, Dai throws a hit to the blond idol scratching his face and then the baby starts to cry. How on Earth is it possible for a baby to cry so loud?

“Tsubasa!” Rikka scolds him after the action.

“Hey, he scratched me, he should be scolded as well,” Tsubasa complains to Rikka, but the pink haired simply rolls his eyes.

Immediately, Rikka takes baby Dai from Ryuu and starts patting his back until the cries become simply sobs. Slowly, the baby calms down again and looks with sleepy eyes at Rikka. After that, the pink haired man looks again to Tsubasa, as if he were asking to the blond boy to behave and not disturb the baby anymore. While the other boys simply watch the scene, they cannot stop thinking that it really looks like a typical scene between mom and children. Nevertheless, even if they want to keep looking at the idols, they have the sign that one loveless is closed. The three lovracelets are buzzing, and so the teenagers nod to each other in order to transform themselves. Once that they are ready as Battle Lovers, they go to the place that their lovracelet is indicating that the loveless is attacking. Completely forgetting about the idols and the baby; but as soon as they can react Rikka and Tsubasa follow after them quickly.

At the other side of the park, there is a huge and weird creature; without a doubt is making a lot of noise and its voice is being amplified thanks to the shape it has, a megaphone. Scarlet, Vesta and Sulfur are the first ones to get to the place, but immediately they have to cover their ears when the thing starts screaming again something about people paying attention to it.

“Should we take him down? It’s not the same monster,” Scarlet yells to his companions.

“We said we were going to wait with this one, wasn’t that what we said?” Ryuu replies, but the noise the monster is doing is too much to try to understand to each other.

“Wha…”

Scarlet does not finish his question; he sees as Rikka, Tsubasa and the baby are getting closer to the place and how the monster is about to direct the sound waves attack towards them. Without knowing if his attack would be able to stop the sound waves that are going to impact the three idols, Scarlet gets in the middle to protect them. Thankfully, another beam of light joins Scarlet’s attack. Cerulean has come as well to the place; and with him are also Shiki, Wombat and Tawarayama.

“Shiki looks like a princess,” Tsubasa laughs out loud when he sees that Shiki is being carried by the Battle Lover.

“Shut it, I wanted to come to make sure that this time this mess would be solved,” the leader expresses when Yufuin puts him down.

The conversation cannot keep going, the monster attacks again and the four teenagers protects the idols with their lovesticks. Even if the monster does not look that dangerous it’s one that is going to give them a lot of troubles if it keeps attacking like that.

“All of you need to leave,” Cerulean says once that they have counterattacked the monster.

“Why?” the three men asks and even the baby seems to be asking the same question with his look.

“The other monster may come as well and it’s resulting difficult to protect all of you with just one loveless over here, I don’t want to think about how difficult could be with two,” the dirty blond says not leaving a single space for an argument.

“Do it, or you’ll have to sing tomorrow,” Shiki gives the last sentence and indicates to the other idols to leave the place.

When Dai listens to Shiki’s order and realizes that Rikka starts walking away, the baby starts yelling and looking at En. Probably, complaining that his companions had given in so easily and trying to stay right there to help his cousin. Cerulean looks at the baby, he feels his heart breaking a bit when he sees Dai’s teary eyes.

“We’ll be ok, and this is so you can go back to normal,” Cerulean expresses at the baby and cleans some tears away.

“He’ll be back pretty soon, Dai, but you have to be a good baby and go with us, ok?” Rikka tells to the baby too and so after that Dai nods.

“One last thing, go to the Kurotama and stay in the water.”

None of the idols seem to understand En’s final petition. However, En couldn’t care less if they understood it or not. At that moment, En just knows that he needs his cousin to be in a place where he can be naked in case that he goes back to normal with no clothes on. Knowing Dai, the young man would be too embarrassed of coming back to normal with no clothes on and in a place where it wouldn’t be appropriate. Feeling more relaxed that SolidS’ members have left the place the Battle Lovers are ready, well almost ready to fight, Epinard is still not with them.

“Anyways, how do we get the other monster to come along?” Sulfur asks.

“Good question, why did it attack us last time?” Vesta proceeds and all of them try to think about that last time.

Getting too absorb in their thoughts, the boys do not realize that behind from the megaphone monster something is coming out. Slowly, the monster who transformed Dai into a baby shoots his attack. Nonetheless, the last Battle Lover finally shows up and gets to protect his partners.

“Just right in time, you like to play the hero, don’t you?” Cerulean teases him.

“Sorry, it was a bit difficult to get away from my sister.”

“Now that all of you are together, use the power of love to bring Dai-san back to normal!” Wombat says enthusiastically while manipulating Tawarayama’s body.

“You don’t have to say it twice,” the oldest Battle Lover replies.

From far away three more people are paying close attention of what is going on. It is something contradictory for them to want their enemies to defeat their monsters. However, since there were people that shouldn’t have been involved on this, they needed to let it happen, like some kind of courtesy. Or at least that’s the way that Aurite wants to see this.

“Just for this time, tomorrow, we will not allow them a moment of peace,” the leader whispers as he sees the Battle Lovers fighting against the monsters.

“It’s not bad to give in once in a while.”

“I agree with Argent; besides I do not want Rikka to get such a negative view from our beautiful city.” Akoya who was more than thankful that this time they have all agreed on ruining their own plans says.

“I apologize, Zundar-sama, next time we will make sure to accomplish our goals.”

“I expect nothing else from you three.”

“Yes!” the three boys reply in unison and keep looking at the battle.

In the meantime, the five Battle Lovers are trying to surround the monsters but being this an impossible mission since one of the monsters keeps disappearing. Knowing that if they keep on this cycle the result would be the same that in the previous day, they split apart to see if in that way they can force both monsters to show up at the same time. However, it does not help them at all, the megaphone monster does go after Sulfur and Vesta, but Scarlet, Cerulean and Epinard stay there without any clue from the other monster.

“Come on! I don’t want to sing tomorrow with that music freak!” Cerulean complains out loud he really does not want to repeat the whole routine.

“Cerulean!!” Epinard immediately calls him out for his behavior, “You should not call a ‘freak’ someone who is older than you!”

“Epinard is right, that’s not something that a true heir to the throne of love would say,” Wombat scolds the teenager as well.

“Why was Dai-chan turned into a baby?” Scarlet asks all of a sudden stopping the upcoming tiny argument about the right behavior.

Both Battle Lovers and Wombat stare at the younger, why is he asking such a thing now?

“Wouldn’t be obvious that there were more babies if the monster turned everyone into babies?” the red Battle Lover continues and that makes Cerulean realize of something.

When Dai was turned into a baby he was with SolidS, people who are always treating him like a baby because he is the younger, something that he does not like. Dai not only protected him, he also wanted to show to the others that he is not a baby, but then, what is what the monster really does?

“I’m gonna hate myself for this,” Cerulean whispers and then calls out for Vesta and Sulfur who are still chasing the other monster.

Once that the five are together again, the older Battle Lover sighs, he cannot really believe what he is about to ask them, but it is worth the shot.

“I’m gonna try to catch the first monster’s attention,” He says, as soon as you see that monster attack him.”

“What are you going to do, Cerulean?” Epinard asks him with a bit of hesitation on his voice.

“I’m gonna try to see if my theory is correct, Vesta, would you call me ‘old man’? actually, all of you, call me ‘old man’ or anything similar.”

The four boys plus Wombat look surprised at Cerulean, isn’t it true that he is always getting angry and denying the fact that he is an ‘old man’? Besides, aren’t they supposed to be fighting against the monsters? However, when all of them look back at Cerulean and see the determine look on his eyes, they shrug and start with what seems to be Cerulean’s plan.

“Cerulean, you are so old that even older people give you their seats on the train,” Vesta expresses first.

“You are so old people believe you are my father,” Scarlet continues.

“You are so old you were alive when credit cards didn’t exist,” Sulfur adds.

“You are so old that Tawarayama-sensei looks like a teenager compare to you,” Wombat says joining to the ‘old man’ chain that they are doing.

When Epinard’s turn comes, he is just too hesitant to say something; he can already see Cerulean’s anger reaching the highest peak and he still cannot understand the point of this. Nevertheless, when he sees Vesta, Scarlet, Sulfur and Wombat expecting looks for his phrase, he sighs and says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Dai-san looks younger than you, you have an old man face, and you behave as an old man” Epinard throws at him.

“What?!”

At the precise moment in which Cerulean reacts like that, they see again as the loveless shows up again. Unable to move faster than he would have liked, Cerulean is attack by the monster, but luckily the others reacted just in time to crash the monster against a tree with their attacks.

“Holy shit…”  a voice whispers from behind the Battle Lovers.

“Who said that?” Vesta asks and turns around.

The sight gives him shivers, on the ground there is an old man wearing Cerulean’s outfit. Or rather, Cerulean has been turned into an old man, the Battle Lover is no longer a young and good-looking teenager. Now, he is bald, his face is full of wrinkles, and he has a huge hunch on his back. When Cerulean notices that all of them are getting distracted with his actual look, he is the one who has to make them come into reality.

“Scarlet, now!”

The youngest Battle Lover is astonished by the voice, he would have never imagined Cerulean speaking as a real old man, at least not so soon. The boy quickly invokes all the powers, and even faster he finally gets to hit the monster with the Love Attack.

“You do not have to be scared of how people see you, you just have to be yourself,” Scarlet who has understood without the need of words the monster’s problem says, “Love Shower!”

The loveless appearance quickly vanishes, showing a first-grade student from Binan High and so after the monster has been healed, En also recovers his normal look.

“Oh shit, that was the most awful experience I have ever had, my whole body was aching and,” he touches his head just to check that he still has his hair, “thanks heaven,” he whispers.

“Sorry to stop your celebration Cerulean-senpai, but we still have one more to take down,” Sulfur expresses.

“Yes, yes, just give me a second to enjoy this moment.”

The blue battle lover says and then gets on his feet again. Now, he only wants to believe that Dai has also come back to his normal appearance; and of course, that the guys have followed his instruction of being in the bathtub. Feeling as one weight has been lifted from his shoulders, Cerulean goes with the rest of the Battle Lovers to take down the megaphone monster as well.

“We should give them some credit, they did think about an ingenious way to get rid of the monster,” Argent expresses, but he is only met by silence.

“Well, at least we know that everything is back to normal,” Perlite adds after a while.

Nonetheless, their leader does not speak a word. They keep watching to make sure that the Battle Lovers get to turn both loveless into their real selves. After that, Aurite turns around and leave the place. Perlite and Argent following him without saying anything else.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Just as En asked them, as soon as they get to the Kurotama’s Bath, all SolidS members move to the bathtub. However, even if it could be seen as something simple, the baby starts crying again, not wanting to get inside the hot water.

“Come on Dai-chan, you got in the bathtub this morning, let’s do it again,” Tsubasa tells him and tries to get in again with the baby, but he cries louder.

They all look at each other, they know they have accomplished a part of the request, but they feel that they really have to do exactly what En told them. After Tsubasa tries one more time, with no success; Rikka asks the blond man to give him the baby, the pink haired man plays a bit with Dai. Distracting the baby as much as possible and making him laugh until the moment that he can finally get to be inside the bathtub with Dai. The baby, who is sit on Rikka’s knees, looks with hurtful eyes to the man, as if the older man has betrayed him in the most awful way. Before baby Dai could start crying again, his body starts to glow; Shiki and Tsubasa move away and look with shocked eyes what is happening. Then, after some seconds, Dai is back to normal and sitting on Rikka’s lap.

There is a real uncomfortable moment, Dai is completely blush and looking at the pink haired man, unable to move or talk. The young man simply does not know what could have possible happened for him being naked and so closed to Rikka. The awkward situation is only over once that Tsubasa decides to jump over Dai and hugs him.

“Dai-chan! You are back to normal!!!” the blond idol expresses, “I’m so happy!!! I mean you were a cute baby, but you cried a lot!!!”

“A baby? What are you talking about¡ And let me go! What’s going on?” Dai finally speaks and just as quick as he can, he stands up just to get back in to the water as soon as he remembers that he is still naked.

“Let’s wait until your cousin comes back, he may be the best option to explain you what happened.”

Shiki tells him, at that Dai feels as if he already has an idea of what could have possibly happened, but still everything is just a mess on his head.

“It’s good to have you back, Dai.”

Rikka mentions to try to bring back Dai into reality and before the younger starts tormenting himself more than necessary. The young man simply nods and internally he wishes he could disappear, just why did this happen to him?  He sighs, but then he feels as Shiki gets closer to him and surrounds him with his arm.

“You were really brave at that moment, but don’t do it again, we worry about you,” the leader tells him and then continues, “plus your cousin has an interesting tone and all, but his laziness is just too much, I’m glad to know you are the one who will record the song.”

At that, Dai does not understand what he exactly means, but somehow those words make him feel better.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After almost an hour, the five teenagers are back into the Kurotama, exhausted from running after the megaphone monster. Nevertheless, at least they know that there are no more monsters walking around the city for today. Their tired looks do not last long, once that they see that Dai has actually come back to normal all of them feel content, especially En.

“Dai!” the oldest member of the defense club calls him out.

“Hey… apparently, something happened, right?” the boy who is wearing some of Goura’s clothes says.

“Yes, but I’m glad I can finally take you home so mom does not kill me,” En jokes and then reacts, “Well… if that’s fine with SolidS.”

“You two can go, but make sure to be at the address I gave you tomorrow at 9:00a.m.” the leader of the idol unit replies, he is also smiling to see that at the end everything turned out to be ok.

It is definitely a surprise to see that En did not stay to enjoy a warm bath but considering the situation he would probably enjoy more the time with his cousin than being in a bathtub with so many people. Later, Rikka and Tsubasa go to stay for the last night at Akoya’s place, after all Rikka feels is the less he can do for his dear friend. Then, in the case of the other Battle Lovers they return to their homes, all of them have been invited by Shiki to see the recording. Although that would mean that they would have to miss classes. Last, but not least, Takamura stay with the Hakone brothers and Wombat -who has suddenly showed up without Tawarayama-sensei again.- At the end of the day, the curious and weird scene of the purple haired man and Wombat drinking some sake together gets to be repeated, but none of the Hakone brothers seem to get stunned by it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“And that’s what happened, I’m sorry.”

En has finished telling all the events to Dai, from the moment he was turned into a baby, the photos, the baths, the diapers, and so on, until the moment that he came back to normal. Of course, knowing all that, Dai is pretty much dying of embarrassment right now.

“Can I stay here in your bedroom forever?”

En takes a deep breathe and then hits Dai with his pillow.

“Stop being like that, they do care about you and I don’t think that being the ‘baby’s group’ is that bad,” the younger cousin expresses, “you are important for the unit, you are part of something big and that’s all you should care about.”

Dai looks at En, his cousin is right, he should stop worrying so much about it. The light blue haired man smiles and sighs.

“Thank you, I’m glad I came, it’s always nice to talk to you.”

“I know, but for now, let’s sleep, you have an important recording tomorrow.”

The lights are turned off and both boys quickly fall sleep. The visit without a doubt has had a lot more of different events and activities from the ones they have originally planned, but it turned out to be just as good as they wanted. Or even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dai is back to normal, yeiii(?)... I actually was sad when I wrote that part, baby Dai is too cute XD but that fanservice moment for DaiRikka shippers.... I needed to write that LOL, thank you to all who have been reading this fic!  
> Also yes, the title needed to be based on a SolidS song XDD I love all the songs they have on the anime, like Burny!!! is so amazing and with such an amazing rhythm, Oka Ranman (the one who was inspired a year ago by the cherry blossoms LOL) gives such beautiful traditional vibes and ahhh it's wonderful, Back on Track it's one of those songs you can listen over and over again because it has aawesome rhythm and lyrics, and with Unmei wo Koeru Venga I have a lot of feels and can't wait to listen to the full version, I need April 27th to come now!!
> 
> Anyways, from the previous chapter, I forgot to link Romeo, but then I thought that probably most of the people who read this story already know the song... so.... I just want to say that that is the first dramatic song that I really love.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


	11. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one crazy weekend, it's time to say good bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, when I think about this whole fic I thought I was going to be happier on the day I could post the final chapter, but it's not like that. As some of you may already know Umehara Yuichirou has been hospitalized, the news has gotten into me in the worst way. I mean, if you know me you know how much I admire and love this guy, one of the reasons for this fic to be written was him. So, today more than comments or kudos, I will actually like to kindly ask you to pray for Umehara's health. Please send good vibes to him so he can overcome this hard stage and so that he can be in good conditions again. I have told my friends that I don't really want him to get better just for him to come back to the stage, but because he deserves to be alright. Anyways, that's all I want to say about this, thanks for reading.

**Chapter 11: Farewell**

The following morning has started with a calmer and relaxer vibe from the last two days. It could be seen as something weird, but that day En has woken up at the same time than Dai did. Even weirdest, En has agreed to go out to run with Dai without any tricky deal in between. Knowing his younger cousin, the idol knows En is starting to feel nostalgic about the soon to come farewell, so he will not give any excuses and will actually take advantage of all the time they can spend together. Once they are back after running, they get ready to go to the recording studio, it was more than obvious that En would not miss the opportunity to see Dai doing his job. The reason, he really wants to see and verify that his feeling about Dai loving singing as much as swimming it’s true.

“Please, come back after the recording to say good bye, ok?” En’s mom tell them and the slightly taller boy nods.

“Sure auntie.”

“He still has his stuff here, so don’t be dramatic mom.”

“You tell me that, but I can already see in your eyes that you are feeling sad,” the lady tells to his son with a kind smile, “but don’t worry, next year you may live in Tokyo again so you two can try to hang out a bit more.”

“Well, that’s true,” Dai tells to En who is blushing a bit.

“Yeah, whatever, let’s go, Shiki asks us to be punctual at 9:00am.”

“I hope to see you being so responsible for tomorrow’ school!”

The teenager simply waves away his mother’s request and keeps walking with Dai next to him. Today’s morning seems to be very nice, the air is not so cold and it’s actually nice to walk in this kind of environment. Definitely, a nice day, En thinks as he tries to distract himself from his mother’s words. He does not want to accept that he is actually feeling sad by knowing that Dai would have to leave, but he does not want to think about going to college. Not yet. For the most part the walk is done in silence, there are some random thoughts share by each boy, but they mainly prefer to enjoy their company. That is something common for them since they are not good with dealing with their real emotions.

“Your mom is right, have you thought where to go next year?” Dai suddenly asks, he knows En has been trying to ignore the subject as much as possible, even with him.

“Not yet, I want a free year, you know?”

“During that free year, you could go and try luck in Tokyo, it’s not like you are not familiar with the city,” the older cousin insists, but when he notices that En is getting uncomfortable so he stops.

Before getting inside the studio Dai stops and thinking a bit more on how to say the right thing, he asks En to have a small detour with him. They still have some time before the clock marks 9:00a.m and if Dai is correct, Tsubasa needs to record first. Dai leads En to an ice cream shop; of course, this is not something he should be doing before a recording, but if Shiki does not get to know, there will be no problems. He buys two ice creams and hands in one to En. They sit down next to each other and see as the wind plays with the trees, making their branches move from one side to the other. Now that Dai knows that En is a bit more relaxed and that he may even know that he simply wants help him to see what the best for the next year can be, Dai looks for the right words and take a deep breathe.

“I know I’m not the best to say this, I never talk about the injure with anyone when this happened to me, even less when I was in recovery,” Dai says and unconsciously he places his hand again over his injured shoulder, “but, I do think you need to talk about what’s bothering you in regards of the future.”

“Dai…”

“If you trust me, I’ll be there to listen to you whenever you are ready.”

En simply nods and smirks. It is funny, most of their time together Dai was the one talking about how he hates being the baby in SolidS. However, through those conversations, he was able to notice En’s behavior and he even got to know what En needed to tell him. It is a shame that half of those days Dai was a baby, it sure would have been useful to talk about the future during this weekend with his cousin. He knows more about college and adulthood now than what he does.

“You know, next time we should also include Teika-kun in our meeting, it’s always fun to tease him,” En suddenly says to finish the weird and kind of nostalgic atmosphere.

“Last time it was not fun at all for him.” Dai says feeling bad for their other cousin remembering how much En teased him.

“It was for me, that guy needs to relax more frequently.”

“Please, don’t tell him that, never,” Dai requests trying to stop En’s urge to tease the other boy in a future.

With that being said, they start their way back to the studio. Once there, they open the door, Rikka, Tsubasa and Shiki are already there. Needless to say, they are not alone, but they are with more people than the ones they were expecting. Not only the boys from the Defense Club are there, but also the Student Council members. Without a doubt the most excited ones to be there are Ryuu and Yumoto; En even feels sorry for Wombat when he sees how tightly the blond boy is holding the pink alien. Moreover, it is really easy to notice as well the uncomfortable atmosphere once he gets in and the president starts glaring at him. Being honest, he is used at this, but for today he would like that the president would not be so evident.

“Dai-chan, you are feeling better that’s so good!!!!” Tsubasa says and gets closer to the new comers, “We had to lie to these guys so they are here now, explain better later,” the boy whispers and turns around again.

Even if Tsubasa wanted to explain, for Dai and En is kind of clear the reason why Kusatsu, Gero and Arima are there. Therefore, they simply see it as something that was inevitable.

“Dai, I need you to review the song,” now Shiki is the one coming closer and gives the papers to Dai.

Something about that phrase does not make sense to En. Review the song? If Dai has to just review the song, it means that his cousin previously knew about it, right? For a moment, the phrase keeps going on his head. However, with so many people around, some of them talking, plus the background music -same as yesterday which makes En feel like he is trapped in a nightmare- the teenager cannot put a finger on what’s wrong.

“So, what do you think about the song?” the dirty blond hears as Rikka asks the question to Akoya.

“This one is lovely, I think it’s the best song that the unit has performed so far,” the secretary replies and the pink haired idol kindly smiles.

“Thank you, we were so excited when Shiki told us about the project, but also a bit nervous I must say.”

“Coming from you it’s almost impossible to believe that you were nervous, Rikka-san.”

“Right Akoya? We always tell him the same,” Tsubasa adds.

En keeps listening to the conversation, and every time the feeling of something not being right keeps getting bigger.

“It must have been an honor to become part of such a huge project,” Ibushi interjects in the conversation.

“It was! Can you imagine? We are practically new and they gave us this chance, but we also know the president truly trust Shiki so it was something meant to happen.”

Tsubasa adds and Shiki looks dead serious to the blond guy probably asking why Tsubasa needs to speak so much about certain issues, but he can only let it go for today. It it’s not like these group of teenagers it is going to sell this information to a newspaper, do it’s fine. Ibushi nods at the statement and asks another question which Tsubasa eagerly replies.

“Is everything ok, En-chan?” Atsushi asks him.

Nevertheless, En does not reply, he knows that not everything is ok. One, the president is still glaring daggers at him, and ignoring everyone else around him just to glare at him. Nonetheless, the dirty blond is somehow used to that and should not care a lot about it, the real problem is related to the song, but…

“Tsubasa, I need you to start, this part the other day was not so good so I want to retake it from there.”

“OK, darling, but not fair, you know that day I was in classes almost all day and I was tired, that’s why I told you I didn’t want to record last Wednesday.” Tsubasa defends himself, how can Shiki tell in front of all those people something like that?

“Honey, the other day you were not that tired,” the leader replies while he adjusts the audio and gets the track ready.

_‘The other day?’_ En thinks and he finally gets it.

“Hey!!! You deceived me yesterday!!!”

The dirty blond screams out unable to hold his discovery. How could it be possible to resist the urge to yell out the truth? Shiki had told him that Rikka, Tsubasa and Dai did not know about the song nor the project. However, here they are, all of them talking about the project and how awesome it is for SolidS to be chosen for this. All the students look at En completely awestruck, yes maybe he is complaining in the wrong moment, but he needs to complain before he forgets to do it.

“Shiki, what did you do to En yesterday?” Rikka asks in all seriousness facing the leader.

“Does it matter, we needed to be ready in case that Dai didn’t come back to normal,” at that Tsubasa and Rikka looks at him with murderous eyes so he can rephrase himself, “I mean… well his voice was not well yesterday, and stuff, you know.”

Knowing that Shiki has started to avoid the question and that he probably would use the excuse that they need to record this soon and move on; the blond guy changes the strategy. He does not go into the recording cabin; at that Shiki rolls his eyes, he knows those two won’t give up until he tells the truth. There is no time for this kind of stupid confessions, the leader thinks as the blond idol goes to take a seat again in one of the chairs.

“En-chan, what did this workaholic music freak do to you?” Tsubasa asks him, ignoring how Shiki throws himself into the chair showing in complete despair.

Looking at how everyone is paying attention to him now, En really regrets the fact that his mouth has been faster than his common sense. To be honest, now that he analyzes everything, he was too naïve for believing that SolidS would start the recording of such a big project one day before the dead-line. But he did.

“He told me you did not know about what the song is for and you could lose the opportunity if we couldn’t get the recording done in a perfect way.”

The teenager admits and Tsubasa and Rikka looks dead serious now to their leader.

“Shiki!” both of them say at the same time; however, the argument is not even able to begin since Dai starts laughing.

“Really? Now you just need to laugh? For real?” En asks completely serious.

“You laughed about me when I told you that he scared me in the first recording I did.”

It was truth, when Dai called En the day after his first recording with SolidS, En laughed for about ten minutes. The reason, Shiki had told to Dai that he only had one chance to make the whole recording since they did not have enough time to redo parts. Now, En truly regrets what he did, he has learnt that karma is always there waiting for him.

“Since Dai has gotten his revenge, and it seems no one else needs to express something, can we move on? Tsubasa go in now,” the oldest man expresses catching everyone’s attention.

After that, there are no more interruptions, the teenagers quietly observe as the idols work on the recording of the song. Even the president pays closed attention to the whole procedure not wanting to miss a single detail. It takes around five hours before Shiki can state that they do have the final version and that everyone has done a good job. Of course, in the middle of all the process there were some breaks to grab some lunch and also work on some recommendations given by the leader. After working some final details on the audio, Shiki sends the file to the president and then he plays it to all of them. Definitely the song expresses a strong emotion and the way their voices are combined gives a powerful feeling to the lyrics. They are for sure a great group.

After that, they all walk together towards the train station, the first farewell is about to happen.

“That was so cool! I need to start saving money, I will also need to buy this CD,” Ryuu expresses once that they are leaving the recording studio.

“You don’t save money so frequently, so you must really like their music,” Io adds.

“Of course! And the worst part from last week was that the live was ruined.”

“That’s true, we didn’t even have the chance to listen to one full song,” Yumoto expresses while carrying Wombat and hugging him stronger when he remembers what happened.

Truth to be told, the whole mood becomes kind of gloomy with those comments. Maybe not all of them are SolidS fans, but this kind of events rarely happened at Binan City. On the other hand, the three boys from the Student Council try to simply ignore the issue and find their way out. It has been uncomfortable enough to share the morning and part of the afternoon with all of them. Therefore, there is no point to keep on with this uncomfortable gathering.

“Rikka, are you going to the onsen today?” Akoya asks him trying to make the other man understand that they will be going different ways.

“Actually, not today, I am going back with you, after all today is my last day here, is that alright, Shiki?” Rikka verifies before going his own way.

“Yeah, you can stay one more night, tomorrow at the office at 2:00pm.”

“I’ll be there, well guys I think I won’t see you anymore so, good bye.” The former model waves one last good bye to each one of the boys and leaves in company of Akoya, Kinshiro, and Ibushi.

“Honey, you gotta hurry or the train will leave you,” Shiki interferes while he checks the time and verifies that the train is close to its departure.

“Damn, remember to take all my stuff back with you,” Tsubasa says and quickly he says good bye to all the boys. Shiki nods at the request and gives some last indications to the blond idol.

“It feels kind of empty, right?” Ryuu exclaims after they have seen Tsubasa leaving to catch the train.

“It does,” Atsushi adds and looks back at En and Dai.

Those two do not want to say good bye yet, that’s for sure.

“Oi Dai, we can go one last time to the onsen, after all your first compromise is until 10:00am tomorrow,” Shiki who has understood the situation expresses.

The two boys nod smiling and the five members of the Defense Club together with Wombat, Dai and Shiki go one last time all together to the Kurotama. The relaxing warmness of the water helping their bodies to relax and to make things easier.

“Try to come back before you get to be too famous,” En tells to Dai.

“You try to go and visit me too,” Dai replies and looks at En by the corner of his eye.

“We are not allowed to have visits, but I may ask the president to make an exception.” Shiki says getting into the conversation and all the boys look at the leader believing the invitation goes for all of them and not only En, “just know that we cannot have all of you at the same time.”

The purple haired man adds and they eagerly nod, definitely, Shiki should have thought better before making the offer. A few moments later, they are already out of the water and getting ready to leave. Shiki tells to Dai to go for his stuff as quick as possible so they can leave before it gets too dark.

“I’ll be waiting for you here, so try to hurry,” the leader tells him.

“We should actually say good bye now, we have to go to our homes,” Atsushi mentions before En and Dai leaves.

“Yes, thank you so much for everything, Dai,” Ryuu is the first one to say good bye, not once he would have imagined that he would have the chance to meet his favorite idols.

“Bye Dai-chan-senpai!” Yumoto is the next one and hugs the taller boy.

“He is not your senpai,” En corrects and rolls his eyes.

“Since you two are cousins, I thought it was logic to call him like that, En-chan-senpai.”

“He has a point,” Dai adds and En rolls his eyes again.

Last but not least Atsushi and Io shake hands with Dai saying good bye. After that, the two cousins leave and go to Yufuin’s place to pick up Dai’s stuff. Of course, they should have known that the “quickly going back” would be an impossible mission with En’s mom. Therefore, after almost twenty minutes of extra conversation they can finally go back to the Kurotama where Shiki is still waiting for them. The view that welcomes them is no longer weird, but still is kind of surprising since Shiki is next to Wombat having one last drink.

“Is he ok to drive?” En asks to Dai a bit scared.

“It’s just one drink, believe me that’s like drinking a glass of water to him.”

En looks a bit alarmed to Dai, but his cousin simply waves the issue off. When Shiki notices that the two boys are back, he asks for some minutes. SolidS leader goes in to thank Goura and Yumoto for all the attention and to try one more time to pay for all the services he received. Nonetheless, his offer gets rejected again by Goura.

“I’ll figure out a way to pay them later, well time to go Dai.”

“Yes, see you En,” the boy says giving a hug to his cousin.

“This is your new swimming style, keep going for it,” En whispers to Dai’s ear.

The taller boy smiles and nods; En has waited until the last moment to give him the message in a way he wouldn’t be able to contradict.

“Thank you for all En, as I said let me know if you ever want to go,” Shiki comes closer to En and shakes his hand.

“Yeah, and sorry for all the baby mess.”

“Believe me, Tsubasa and Rikka loved that mess, I think that even I enjoyed it, so now it’s ok.”

At that, Dai is the one rolling his eyes, he can only imagine part of all the conversations that are coming in the dorm about him being a baby. The idols go downstairs where the car is parked and then they get in. Dai is the one who waves one last good bye to Yufuin and before they get going Yumoto comes out to say one last farewell as well. The younger and older member of the Defense Club stay there until the car cannot longer be seen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*.*.*

After finishing with all the events for the day that he has on his agenda, he is finally back at the dorm. First thing he hears when coming in is Tsubasa and Rikka giggling, the younger member has some idea of the reason for their giggles. A reason he does not really want to verify.

“I’m back,” Dai says and goes to the common room.

“Dai-chan! You have to look at all the pictures we took you! You were such a cute baby!”

Yes, he was right about the giggles reason.

“You should delete all those pictures; how would you explain them if someone sees them?”

“Photoshop,” Tsubasa immediately replies with a huge smirk on his face, the younger man simply rolls his eyes.

“There is a piece of cake for you in the fridge, Dai.”

Rikka indicates him, the boy nods and goes for it, he sure needs something sweet after such a long day. Especially now that Tsubasa will start teasing him with those pictures.

“I have some news.” the leader expresses when he gets in the common room and gets everyone’s attention.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*.

Some weeks later at the Defense Club Room everything has come back to normal, and by everything it means that even the monsters have gone away. After some uncomfortable revelations, the boys knew who their enemies were, but luckily everything turned out to be fine for all of them at the end.

“Yes, I got the package, thanks,” En says while he is on the phone, he is walking to the Defense Club room, “Tell Rikka thanks, I know they wouldn’t listen to me, call you later, bye.”

After saying those words, he opens the door to the club room. As Dai told him, all the boys are already there since Rikka asked Akoya to go with Kinshiro and Ibushi that morning to that room. The older teen sighs, it’s a relief that he didn’t have to call those three. Once in, he greets everyone in the room, it’s weird to get there and not having the pink alien; but after revealing the truth, Wombat went back to his planet, so it couldn’t be helped.

“So, what is the reason why Rikka asked us to be here?” Akoya is the first one to question, they have gotten a bit use to come to the Defense Club room, but still it was a bit uncomfortable for him.

“Did something happen?” Kinshiro continues, for some reason he has had the feeling that everyone who once was a monster or was affected by a monster wants revenge.

“Well, it’s not bad, Dai, actually SolidS, sent us this,” the teen says showing the box.

Moving to the tables, En places the box in the middle and opens in. Inside of it there are 8 CDs for the last production. Moreover, each CD has a special ticket for SolidS’s next concert. Ryuu is the first one who goes full fanboy mode and can’t hide his happiness by looking at the gift.

“Since they were not able to complete their live here, they want us to go to this special event, it’s a live to promote the movie and the soundtrack.” En explains, “Dai told me they have settled our trip and stay so we just have to go, so do you want to go?”

For a moment, the Student Council seems hesitant; however, all of them are trying to get their friendship in the right path, so after a while they nod. Needless to say, all the boys from the Defense Club agree as well to go to the live event.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The idea of going to a SolidS live did not seem to be so bad, until the moment they get to the line and see that there are practically just girls waiting for the event to start. Maybe, it could have been a good idea to have a backstage pass instead of a normal ticket, but that was something they could not change at the moment. At least one of them is really enjoying the moment, Ryuu has not stopped talking with some girls about the songs and the unit in general.

“This is a different experience, being in an only-boys school we are rarely surrounded by girls,” Ibushi comments trying to see the good of the situation.

“They are too noisy,” Kinshiro comments.

“They are gonna be even noisier in the live, president,” the dirty blond states.

Before the president can run away, the line starts to move, and after a couple of minutes they are finally inside the venue for the event. Over there the lights go off after all people have found their places. Then, all the girls start screaming the unit’s name and just a few minutes later the first notes of one of the new songs start playing and shortly after the four boys that formed SolidS are on the stage. The show is without a doubt full of energy and passion. Each of the boys are giving their best and at the end they perform together the song for the movie, Romeo. En is still kind of freaking out when listening to it but looking at how Dai performs it and how much he enjoys being on stage, it makes him forget about the bad feelings in regards of that song.

After the last notes of the song are over, the stage lights go out. The audience keeps cheering for the unit and seconds later the lights are on again showing the four men. Each one of them thanks all their fans for the support and with that they finish the live. Slowly, the fans start leaving the place, but before the boys can keep going with their way someone from the staff takes them backstage. The man opens a door and inside of the room the four members of SolidS are cooling off and drinking water.

“Hi there,” En says and goes straight to greet Dai.

“En-chan! Yumo-chan, Ryuu-chan, Io-kun, Atsu-kun! Everyone is here!” Tsubasa enthusiastically says.

“Hello, Akoya, Kusatsu-kun, Arima-kun, did you like the show guys?”

Rikka asks and they all nod. Although, it was not their kind of music or even environment, the boys from the Student Council did actually enjoy the energetic concert that SolidS had performed.

“Where’s Wom-san?” Shiki asks after looking at the group, specifically at Yumoto and noticing that the pink alien is not there.

“Ah… well… he went back to his planet; didn’t Dai tell you?”

Shiki looks back at Dai, he has not mentioned anything about that. However, before the topic can go on, Rikka starts asking them about their trip, their thoughts about the concert and more. Quickly, the issue about Wombat is forgotten and all of them enjoy of a nice talk. The day soon is over and the eight teenagers have to go back to Binan City, but again the promise of a next time has been done and it’s something they know they will accomplish.

“Next time, maybe you can sing with us,” Dai mentions at the moment that he gives a CD to En.

“Eh? What’s this?”

“Romeo’s version with your voice, Shiki said it would be good for you to consider the option of getting into this business,” the light blue haired man replies.

En smirks looking at the object on his hands and then continues, “Too much work, but I’ll think about it, see you, Dai.”

“See you.”

**********************************************

**A few months later….**

Dai is on his way back to the dorm when he receives a message, it’s from his cousin En. Curious about what his cousin may need he opens it.

‘Can you believe that our new opponents are idols???!!! Ah, yes I forgot to tell you, we are back to business and our clothes are even more ridiculous, what about you?’

“Am I supposed to feel offended with that or what?”

Dai murmurs, but since he knows that in Binan you can expect anything to happen, he simply continues the conversation with his cousin. However, knowing that weird things are happening again, it would be better to wait a bit more to repeat his visit to Binan City. Right?

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following this fic all this time!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope this hasn't been too weird...


End file.
